Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings
by HollowKU
Summary: Geo's life will change radically when he starts to understand his true feelings for Sonia. An strange being has kidnapped Sonia, so it's the responsibility of Geo to save her, with some help from his friends and rivals. GeoXSonia fic. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. The Thoughts

**Hi FanFiction members! This is HollowKU in his first fic**** about the GeoXSonia pairing and all of that stuff XD. Well, with the fic, is based in Mega Man Star Force 3, when you choose to rescue Sonia's bag instead of Luna's handkerchief and Bud's shirt in Alohaha, and Geo's starting to discover his true feelings for Sonia, of course with some obstacles in the way. Of course this story takes place after some months of destroying Meteor G. Now the fic…**

**PS: Since I'm from Peru, my English is not perfect, but I tried to write in the English format so you could understand****. If some writing doesn't have sense, write me a review telling me my mistake. Thank you everyone.**

**Mega Man Star Force doesn't belong to me.**

**Geo and his friends belong to Capcom.**

**HollowKU presents….**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 1: The Thought****s**

It's year 220XX. Some months have passed since Meteor G was destroyed by MegaMan, now known by the entire world as Geo Stelar. He takes a break of being hero because of the uncountable people that always chase him, specially the girls, with Luna as their leader, but he made exceptions when he has to EM Wave Change and take the wave road to escape from his fans. Since Kelvin, Geo's father, is back, Geo has nothing to complain, until one night he starts to remember someone...

"Hey Mega, are you still awake?" Geo said

"Yeah kid, I'm still awake because YOU DON'T STOP SAYING IF I'M STILL AWAKE!!!" yelled the AM-being known as Omega-Xis.

"Sorry..." Geo said with a nervously smile. "It's only that I can't sleep with all this stuff on my head." said Geo touching his head.

"It's because all that girls screaming "GEO! I LOVE YOU!" or "GEO! PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!" and all of that stuff? Only thinking the word 'love' makes me sick. And I think Solo would agree with me." said Omega- Xis with a bothered face.

"You don't need to remind me that" Geo said "I was thinking in another stuff" Geo said while he was continue thinking about the stuff, or in this case someone: Sonia Strumm.

Sonia was Geo's friend for a long time. She helped him many times as Harp Note with the help of the FM-ian Lyra, to defeat many enemies in the past, and also, she was Geo's first brother. Geo started to think about the thing that happened in Alohaha, before Strong was corrupted by Jack and Queen Tia.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't I hold your hand for you, so you don't fall?" Sonia asked._

_Geo, with nothing to lose, put his hand with her hand, and both of them started to blush like tomatoes._

"_Do you feel better, now?" Sonia said. Geo, understanding what she meant he blushes and replied._

"_Just pull me back if I lose my balance and slip toward the water" Geo said with a firm tone to evade his embarrassment._

"_I will. I promise" Sonia said._

_End of the Flashback_

Geo continue thinking about that moment for many hours until...

"OW COME ON KID!!! STOP THINKING AND SLEEP" Mega yelled

"But I can't..." Geo replied. "It's too difficult to sleep when you're upset" Geo said trying to calm Mega.

"Well in that case........just count viruses and sleep" Mega said as he falls asleep.

"Okay, I'll try" Geo said and start to count. "One virus, two viruses, three viruses, four viruses...." Geo counted. "COME ON! THIS IS STUPID! I DELETE VIRUSES, NOT COUNT THEM!" Geo realized. "But Mega's right. I need to sleep because tomorrow's school" Geo said as he finally starts to get tired and started to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of Echo Ridge, a famous pop star singer, known as Sonia Strumm, start to think like Geo was some hours ago, but she was thinking more further in the past, when she was under Lyra's control and she was forced to fight with Geo in his MegaMan form.

_Flashback_

"_Sonia, please become my brother" Geo said nervously._

"_Are you sure?" Sonia asked_

"_We both lost one of our precious ones. I lost my father and you lost your mother, so I think we can fight against the lonely together, as Brothers" Geo said seriously but with a smile finally._

"_Thank you Geo. I really needed to hear that from someone" Sonia said with tears, but she cleaned her face with her hand and continued. "Now, I will fight with you to defeat that noisy FM-ians and save the world!" Sonia said with enthusiasm. _

"_I'm happy you say that" Geo said with a smile._

_Meanwhile, two EM-beings start to talk about their host's decisions...._

"_Well Mega"__ the FM-ian known as Lyra said. "Now we're going to fight as one!" Lyra finalized. _

"_Yeah, whatever...."__ Mega said with no interest._

_End of the Flashback_

Sonia finished to think and she gets to sleep but before that....

"I don't how to tell him how I feel" Sonia said trying to evade the tears. Her EM partner, Lyra tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Sonia" Lyra said to calm her down. "You'll find the way. Now close your eyes and try to sleep" Lyra said while she was trying to sleep.

Meanwhile (again....)

**(A/N:**** in the credits of Mega Man Star Force 3, it's seen that Ace would be probably alive, so I'm going to put him in my fic.)**

At the WAZA HQ, A., also known as Ace, was sleeping at his office with a pack of Mega Snacks in his desk. He was sleeping in peace when suddenly....

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" started to say the computer system of WAZA. Because of the surprise, Ace wakes up brutally and he drops his Mega Snacks....

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHY GOD?! WHY MY MEGA SNACKS?! WHY?!" Ace said while he was crying because of the loss of his Mega Snacks, but suddenly, his EM partner, known as Acid, appeared and....

"ACE!!!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!! WE NEED TO GET TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR THE EMERGENCY!!!!" Acid yelled.

"You're right Acid!!! Besides, I can buy another Mega Snack in the Candy Store" Ace started to laugh and Acid falls to the floor **(A/N: like that anime falls when someone do something stupid and everyone fall down).**

In the main room, the Chief was waiting for Ace and Acid....

"Ace, it was about time you came" said the Chief.

"Sorry man, I was sleeping a little" Ace said with a nervously laugh, bur then he puts a firm tone and said "What's the emergency sir?"

"We found many EM problems at the space. I'm afraid it will be another threat to Earth like Meteor G" said the Chief.

"Don't worry. Acid and I are ready for the action!" Acid said with enthusiasm while Acid materialized when Ace mentioned his name.

"That's right Ace, but we need more people to treat with this new menace, so we created a new Project TC for all the people who had EM Wave Change in the past. If we're going to treat this menace, we need all the people with the EM Wave Change ability we can find" the Chief said. "You can return to work now Ace, but before that, inform Geo Stelar and his friends about this" the Chief finished and then he left the room.

"I hope that Geo is going to be ready for this new menace" Ace thought while he left the room too.

Next....

Chapter 2: The New Project Trans Code

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it. Please review so I can give more enthusiasm when I make Chapter 2. Of course some new enemies will be posted further in the story, and also the return of enemies ****of Mega Man Star Force 2 and Star Force 3.**


	2. The New Project Trans Code

**Hi FanFiction members! This is HollowKU ready for Chapter 2 oh yeah baby! Well, as I commented in the first chapter, new enemies will come**** the fic, and also old enemies will return like Dark Phantom and another more, and also the return of Solo and the New Trans Code Team will be update in the new chapters. Oh, and sorry because in Chapter 1 I realized that I wrote "Acid" in the wrong place when Ace said that he and Acid were ready for action, and for no confusion, Ace said that, not Acid.**

**Oh, and thanks Aerox215 for your review. You also have a great talent for fics, like in your most recently fic: A New Dimension. Continue updating and hope you all enjoy my story.**** And also thanks for the reviews. I think this fic is going to take me more time I think, so the next chapters will be updating some days later.**

**Now to the fic....**

**Mega Man Star Force****:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 2: The New Project Trans Code**** (and also can be The Worst Day of Geo XD)**

It's Monday in the morning. Geo prepares to go to school. At that moment he was not thinking at math or in history. His only concern was: He loves Sonia or no? But he also was thinking in another thing: his fans. Everyday they chase him anywhere. If he goes to school, some of them wait outside the school (except Luna and other girls that are in the Echo Ridge Elementary). Or if he goes to WAZA, they chase them until they have to fight with the Battle Wizards to get to their blue prince. Geo was ready to go to school, so he....

"Goodbye mom" Geo said. "I'm going to school"

"Okay. Be careful and don't abuse of your popularity Geo!!!" his mother Hope yelled because she was in the kitchen making the dinner.

"Don't worry Mom. You know I'm not that type of guys" Geo replied. He took his Hunter-VG and when he was about to leave his father blocked the exit....

"Hi Geo, are you going to school without saying me goodbye?" Kelvin asked.

"Of course not, Dad. That's the last thing I could do" Geo said nervously.

"Geo, come on be honest with me...." Kelvin said and put him at some place where Hope can't listen the conversation. "How many girlfriends do you have?" Kelvin said with an evil smile.

Hearing the comment of his dad, Geo blushes and yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? ALL THESE GIRLS THAT ARE OFTEN FOLLOWING ME ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIENDS!!!!".

"He he, come on Geo, can't your father make some jokes sometimes?" Kelvin asked.

"You should make jokes that make people laugh" Geo said "Well, it's time to go to school. Bye Dad" Geo said before he left.

"Good luck boy!" Kelvin said and finally he closed the door.

"I think the long time he spent in Meteor G make him to suffer some negative effects...." Geo thought as he was heading for school.

But then all starts to shake. For Geo's bad luck, it wasn't a quake, or an enemy. That sounds came from their fans, which started to run to get his autograph or to kiss him. And for more bad luck, the group was 10 times bigger than usual.

"OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!" Geo yelled as he started to run away. All the girls were after him for many minutes until...

"I'm....tired....need....rest...." Geo said with all the muscles screaming "PAIN!!" or "REST!!", but then, he realized something....

"WHAT A STUPID I AM!!! I CAN EM WAVE CHANGE AT ANY TIME!!!" Geo said with a embarrassed face. But, this wasn't his day, because Ace didn't tell him about the New Trans Code Project yet, so when he tried to EM Wave Change....

"TRANS CODE! MEGAMAN!" he yelled. But nothing happened. "WHAT'S GOING ON? Maybe I don't shout with all my soul..." he thought as he, with all his left strength, he shouted "TRANS CODE!!!!! MEGAMAN!!!!!".

But nothing happened. The only thing that Geo got is a great pain in his throat for screaming in that way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! AUCHH!!!" Geo said with his hand in his neck as he started to run away from his fans.

But, when he thought all was gone, Geo received a call from....ACE!!!

"Hi Geo!!! How are you?" Ace said

"ARE YOU BLIND?!?! LOOK AT ALL THIS FREAKY MOB!!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!! NOW TELL ME WHY I CAN'T EM WAVE CHANGE!!! RIGHT NOW!!!" Geo yelled, also with a pain in his throat but he didn't care about that.

"Ahh....yeah....about that, it's a funny history, hehe..." Ace laugh nervously.

"What that laugh means???....OH NO....don't tell me what I'm thinking" Geo said scared, waiting for Ace answer.

"Yeah, we're making some updates in the Trans Code Project so no one can EM Wave Change for a while" Ace said.

"BUT I NEED IT RIGHT NOW!!! LOOK AT THESE GIRLS!!! PLEASE ACE!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" Geo said scared.

"Sorry man. I can't do anything. Goodbye!!" Ace said as the call finished.

"ACE!!! ACE PLEASE ARE YOU STILL THERE?!?! ACE!!!! ACE!!!!!!" Geo said very nervously.

"OHHHH GEEEEEEOOOOOO!!!!!!" all the girls behind him said.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo screamed as the girls got him and started to give him kisses and marriage proposals XD.

1 HOUR LATER

Geo finally got to his class. His clothes were very battered and he had many kisses in his face, so when he gets to his classroom, everyone laughed...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everyone but Geo laughed

"It's not funny" Geo said with a bothered face.

"Ohh come on Geo, don't be a killjoy" Jack said

**(A/N: after Meteor G destruction, Jack made many friends in the school, including Geo)**

"Jack, make silence" Mr. Shepar said. "Geo, please take sit"

"Thanks Mr. Shepar" Geo said while he was heading to his place.

AFTER SOME HOURS....

*DING DONG!* *DING DONG!*

"Okay class it's all for today. See you tomorrow" Mr. Shepard said as he left the classroom.

"Well, I should go home right now. This day was TERRIBLE" Geo said tired.

"Wait Geo" Jack said trying to stop him.

"What Jack?" Geo said

"Can you play Poker with me?" Jack said while he was drawing his cards.

"I think your time with Dealer make you to be addict to this game, but yes. I'm going to play with you" Geo said.

"Okay Geo. With bets?" Jack said

"Okay. I don't think I have more bad luck in this day" Geo agreed.

AFTER 3 GAMES OF POKER...

"OHHH COME ON!!!! I LOST 20,000 WITH ZENNY WITH JACK!!!! CAN THERE BE ANYTHING WORSE?" Geo said and asking when suddenly the floor started to scramble...

**(A/N: This time aren't Geo's fans)**

"This day's getting worse" Geo said. "Jack, since you can't EM Wave Change anymore, I need you to run" Geo said.

"But Geo..." Jack said

"RUN I SAID!!! THERE'S A TON OF VIRUSES!!!" Geo yelled.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid" Jack said as he ran away. And then...

*BEEP* *BEEP*

*GEO STELAR AND OMEGA-XIS* *EM WAVE CHANGE UPDATING...........COMPLETE!*

"I think we can EM Wave Change now, kid" Mega said

"You're right!" Geo said as he rise his arm and screamed "TRANS CODE!!! MEGAMAN!!!!"

And then, he transformed in the hero that saved 3 times the Earth, MEGAMAN!!!

**(A/N: When he's Mega Man, I'm going to call his like that until he Trans out****.)**

"Yahoo, finally something's going well!" Geo yelled with happiness.

"Come on kid!! Let's going for some viruses!!!" Mega said.

"OKAY!! MEGA BUSTER!!!!" Mega Man yelled as some rays started to delete the viruses.

"Okay, I want to finish this quickly!!!" Mega Man yelled and...

NOISE CHANGE!!!

CORVUS!!!

"Wicked Flame!!!" Corvus Mega Man yelled as purple fire deleted all the viruses.

"Oh yeah baby! That was awesome!" Corvus Mega Man said as he wanted to celebrated, but...

"Phantom Slash!!!" a voice said.

"ARGHHH!!!" Mega Man said as he returned to his normal state (Mega Man state because he was in Corvus Noise state). The darker figure reveals himself as Dark Phantom.

"Dark Phantom?! But I think I defeated you!!!" Mega Man yelled as he touched his chest because of Dark Phantom's attack.

"Fool as ever, Mega Man!" Dark Phantom said. "But don't worry. I have orders to not kill you. I'm only here to deliver a message" he said.

"Orders? From WHO?!" Mega Man asked.

"That's not of your business" Dark Phantom said. "The message is that we have your beloved Harp Note. If you want her back, go to the Spica Mall in three days. Alone." he finally said as he disappeared.

Geo, hearing what Dark Phantom said, he started to feel anger, and pure anger. Now Geo had an only aim: killed the one who kidnapped her.

But then, a call from Ace...

"Hey Geo, are you all right? We heard that explosion too! And I'm sure it comes from your school!" Ace said but then he saw how anger was Geo. "Hey is everything all right?" Ace asked.

"They...those bastards kidnapped Sonia..." Geo said angry.

"What? How?" Ace asks surprised.

"I don't know, but some guys are behind all this, including Dark Phantom..." Geo answered to Ace.

"Well, I need you to come to WAZA because of an inconvenient" Ace said

"Okay. I'm on my way" Geo said as he calmed down.

"Oh, and call Jack and your friends.......ahh Bud and Luna. Take them to WAZA. I need them, too" Ace said as the call finished.

"I wonder why Jack and the others are needed in WAZA..." Geo thought.

Geo started to call everyone, so they can go to WAZA faster. So when all were ready...

AT WAZA HQ

"It's been a while since the last time I was here" Bud said

"Yeah, you're right Bud" Luna said. "For me too" she finished.

"I have never visited this place. Only Sis come once when we where with Dealer, but this place it's awesome!" Jack said

Geo guided them to the main room, where more people were there. Familiar people...

"Damian Wolfe, Mr. Shepar, Ms. Tia... and Pat?!?! What's going on?!" Geo said surprised.

"Hi Geo. It's been a while." Pat said greeting his old friend.

"Yeah, I haven't see you since our encounter in Whazzap" Geo said.

"Yeah. Now I can control Rey. And all because of you. Thanks." Pat said.

But then, the Chief appeared...

"Attention!" the Chief said as everyone looked at him. "I'm the Chief of WAZA and I have called you for a very important reason"

He said pointing at the computer...

"It's seems that a new threat to Earth has come. So I need all of you to combat it." The Chief said.

"I know why Geo, Ace and Bud are here, but why the rest of us? Only they can EM Wave Change. We EM Wave Change in the past, but now we can't" Jack said.

"Good point, Jack. But we thought that and we find the answer" The Chief said as he called Ace to talk.

"Hi everybody. For who don't know, name's A.. But you can call me Ace. I and WAZA Staff members created a New Project TC, so all the people who EM Wave Change in the past can EMWC without his EM partner. Now everyone, try to EMWC" Ace said as he EMWC to Acid Ace.

Everyone yelled their respective Trans Code...

"TRANS CODE: MEGAMAN"

"TRANS CODE: TAURUS FIRE"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN OPHIUCA"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

"TRANS CODE: CYGNUS WING"

"TRANS CODE: GEMINI SPARK"

"TRANS CODE: LIBRA SCALES"

"TRANS CODE: WOLF WOODS"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN VIRGO"

Now, with all transformed, the Chief continue...

"These guys had already made their first move" The Chief said pointing at a hologram that had the shape of Sonia. "These guys had kidnapped the pop star singer Sonia Strumm, also known in WAZA as Harp Note" The Chief said as the hologram disappeared but it appears another hologram with a different shape, very familiar to Geo...

"Solo?!" Geo asked surprised.

"Also, the Murian Solo also known as Rogue in his Wave Form is also disappeared. We can't find him. And he's very important in WAZA's warriors" The Chief said. "So we have two missions for now: Rescue Sonia Strumm and Find the Murian Solo, but since we've 3 days to rescue Sonia, we've to concentrate in finding Solo" The Chief finished.

"We're going to split in two groups: The Mega Man's Team and my Team. The first one will be formed by Mega Man, Jack Corvus, Gemini Spark, Taurus Fire and Queen Ophiuca. The second team will be formed by me, Queen Virgo, Cygnus Wing, Libra Scales and Wolf Woods" Acid Ace said.

"Okay, now is time to find Solo before the things get very tough here" Jack Corvus said.

"You're right, Jack. Now let's begin Operation: Loneliness!!!" Acid Ace said.

"YEAHHH!!!!" everyone yelled.

**Next...**

**Chapter 3: Operation Loneliness has begun!**

**Well, this was chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. Please review**** my fic so I can continue with the next chapter. See you in Chapter 3! Bye.**


	3. Operation Loneliness has begun!

**Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU**

**Now with the fic….**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 3: Operation Loneliness has begun!**

IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE....

Many people were standing in a room. A throne room. All of them have a dark aura, but the darker aura came from the one who was sitting in the throne. His hand was in his face indicating that he was bored. Suddenly, a EM Human appeared in front of him. The EM Human known as Dark Phantom....

"My Highness, Mega Man is already learned that we have Harp Note" said Dark Phantom.

"Good work my servant. You can take a break" the unknown person said.

But in the room's corner, there were two servants who were talking about this unknown person...

"Be quiet, Yeti Blizzard. You don't want to cause our Highness to be angry" the first person said.

"But look at him, Fox Devil! He's only a brat! Who made him the boss?" Yeti Blizzard said.

Apparently, the unknown person heard all the conversation. He EM Wave Change and grabbed Yeti Blizzard and threw him to the wall. The wall was destroyed. Finally, he materialized a Dark Sword and put it near his neck.

**(A/N: The Dark Sword is a Giga Card in the Mega Man Star Force**** Pegasus game, ohh, and also I'm going to call him The Unknown until he reveals his identity in later chapters) **

"If you say another word, I'll cut you into pieces!" the unknown yelled not with angry, with a malevolent smile, as he would enjoy killing him.

"Okay, my-y High-gh-ness" Yeti Blizzard said scared.

"Fine" Unknown said as he released him, but then, a scream could be heard not too far away from the room. It was a woman. It was Sonia Strumm.

"Hey you!!! Better release me before Geo and my friends come to kick your asses!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?" Sonia yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I can hear you" The Unknown said.

"Hehe! So you're the boss here, ah? You have luck that Lyra isn't here, because otherwise I personally would give you a beating!" Sonia yelled.

"I don't think so" The Unknown said very calm.

"And why you're hiding your identity?!? To hide your ugliness?!?! How pathetic!" Sonia said in a mocking tone.

"Do you really want to see my face?" The Unknown asked. "Fine" he finished as he takes off her hood.

Sonia saw his face and she didn't believe what she was seeing. His eyes were yellow, and his pupils were black. Only seeing his face was like she was seeing death himself. He had a purple armor with some yellow lines with some silver armor as well. The most striking part was that he was exactly like someone she knows...

"It....It...It can't be!!!" Sonia screamed very shocked as she fainted.

"Hehe, I know THAT was about to happen, but whatever..."Unknown said as he left the room where Sonia was.

Meanwhile in Echo Ridge...

An hour has passed since The Chief ordered the WAZA's warriors to go in search of Solo, the last Murian and Geo's rival. This wasn't going to be an easy mission. Always, Solo appears from nowhere to fight Geo and another stuff. He doesn't have a certain location. Both teams would have problems to find him quickly. This was a problem for everyone, especially for Geo, since in three days he needed to go to Spica Mall to know something about Sonia and her whereabouts...

"So, where we're going to find him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. That Solo guy is very mysterious. No one knows about his whereabouts" Luna said.

"Let's start because I'm going to be hungry sooner" Bud said touching his stomach.

Suddenly Geo stands up from a bench he was sitting on and...

"We mustn't lose more time. We MUST find Solo, wherever he is" Geo said very seriously.

"I know you're desperate in rescue Sonia, Geo, but please calm down" Pat said.

Geo looked depressed. He started to think how many great times he and Sonia passed. But he also thought that Sonia would be sad if she saw him in that state, so he decided to not be sad anymore and...

"You're right, Pat. Crying won't bring back Sonia. We need to rescue her, but first, we need to find Solo" Geo said with enthusiasm. "Let's go to all the places we know and maybe we'll find him in some of those places" Geo finished.

"That's the spirit, Geo! Come on, let's EMWC and search for Solo!" Jack said

Everyone raised his arms and screamed...

"TRANS CODE: MEGAMAN/TAURUS FIRE/GEMINI SPARK/QUEEN OPHIUCA/JACK CORVUS!!!!"

When they transformed, they started to search at many places, first starting at WBG Studios...

"Hi Geo!!" said the actress known as Belle.

"Hi Belle, how are you doing?" Mega Man said.

"(To Geo)Good. I'm fine. (To Ice)Come out Ice and greet Geo and his friends" Belle said as his Wizard, Ice, materialized.

"Hi Geo. It seems that you bring your friends with you" Ice said, as she saw his friends, but then, she put in a shock state when she saw Jack Corvus...

"Get out, you brat!!!! I said GET OUT OF THE STUDIO!!!!" Ice said scared.

"What's the problem, Ice?" Belle said.

"It seems that she's afraid of Jack because he was the one who turned her into Diamond Ice" Mega Man said as he remembered when he fought Diamond Ice.

"But now I'm with the good ones" Jack Corvus said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. No more" Jack Corvus finished.

"Okay I trust you" Ice said more calmed.

"So, what brings you to the WBG Studios?" Belle asked.

"We're searching for someone" Taurus Fire said.

"Who? Sonia?" Belle asked, making Geo to put a little depressed, making Luna angry because she is jealousy of Sonia.

"No. It's not Sonia. She was kidnapped" Mega Man said.

"What?" Belle said surprised.

"That's why we need to find this person. If we find him, maybe we can rescue Sonia before it's late" Mega Man said.

"Okay. You can check the studio" Belle said.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish this quickly" Queen Ophiuca said.

"YEAHHH!!!" everyone yelled but Belle not.

They started to search in the studio for any signs of Solo, but they didn't find anything. They also searched in Alohaha, Echo Ridge Elementary and finally the Spica Mall. But they don't find anything. Now Jack was the most annoyed of the group because Strong and Magnes reacted like Ice. But Strong reacted different. He reacted violently and tried many things to delete Jack Corvus, but finally, Jack gained Strong's trust. No one knows how he did it. But that's another story.

Back to Echo Ridge, Geo and the others were tired after his long search to find Solo finished, but they didn't find him. Also, they received a message from Acid Ace's Team, saying that they didn't find him, too. It was getting late. They needed to find him soon. But suddenly Geo got an idea where Solo can be...

"I have and idea!!!" Geo said and everyone looked at him to hear his "idea".

"What is it? Calling him for a battle?" Jack said.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, JACK!!!! But no. I've got another idea" Geo said.

"So what's your idea, Mr. Genius?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Just follow me" Geo said as he EMWC.

They followed Geo along the Wave Road until they got to some lake. It was the lake where the Mu continent fell apart with the OOPArt...

"Wait me here" Mega Man said. "If Solo's here and the things put very tough, I'll call you" he said as he landed from the Wave Roads and Trans Out.

For Geo's luck, in one of the trees, in a branch, someone was looking to the sky. Someone with white hair and brown clothes with some yellow lines, and with the Mu symbol in his chest. It was him. It was Solo.

"I know you were here, Solo" Geo said.

"What do you want?" Solo said with a coldly tone as ever.

Then Geo started to feel anger. He was angry with Solo. He didn't know why. Only he felt anger with Solo because he thought that he was the responsible of Sonia's delayed rescue, so he started to kick the tree where Solo was, in order to make him get where he was.

"What's up with you?! If you want a fight, I'm going to delete you really!!!" Solo said angrily.

Geo only feel anger and looked at him and...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SONIA'S NOT HERE!!!!" Geo yelled at Solo.

"What are you talking about?!?! I didn't saw your little girlfriend since Meteor G was destroyed!!!!" Solo said with angry too.

"Maybe you don't kidnapped Sonia, but if you weren't so lonely, RIGHT NOW WE WERE SEARCHING FOR HER!!!!!" Geo said very angry.

"And who said that I'm going to help you?" Solo said more calmed.

"You're going to help me or..." Geo said.

"OR WHAT??? ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME???" Solo asked.

"Not only I'm going to fight you. If you don't want to help me, then I have no option to delete you. RIGHT HERE!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!" Geo yelled as he EMWC to Mega Man.

"Well, it seems that you actually got a little stronger, but no power will defeat my power!!!!" Solo yelled as he EMWC to Rogue.

In the Wave Roads, Geo's friends saw everything that happened...

"Should we interfere?" Gemini Spark said (both of them).

"No. Only Mega Man and Rogue can solve this problem, but I think we should inform Acid Ace's Team about this" Jack Corvus said.

Everyone was silent. Mega Man was checking his Battle Cards while Rogue materialized his Laplace Sword to fight him. The most fiery battle was about to start, and only them would know about it.

**Next…**

**Chapter 4: Showdown of Rivals**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. I think some of you are wonder why Geo suddenly thought that Solo was the responsible of Sonia's delayed rescue, but it's something that came to my head, and I write it because I think a fight between the rivals Mega Man and Rogue would be interesting. I'm going to update Chapter 4 soon. Review my fic please. See you in Chapter 4. Bye!**


	4. Showdown of Rivals

**Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU ready for Chapter 4. ****And I'm sure this chapter will be very interesting because almost all the chapter is the battle of Mega Man and Rogue, but the last part it's a secret. You have to read to know the end part of the chapter.**

**Now with the fic…**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 4: Showdown of Rivals**

The fight was about to start. Mega Man and Rogue. Two powerful rivals were about to confront in battle. This battle was decisive. Only one of them would survive. And the other would be lying unconscious on the floor, or worse, dead. Mega Man started to draw some Battle Cards from his BC Folder, while Rogue was waiting, very impatient, when suddenly...

"If you're not going to attack, I'm going to do the first move!!!" Rogue yelled as he ran where Mega Man was. "Laplace Blade!!!" Rogue yelled as he threw his sword to Mega Man. But Mega Man dodged the attack easily.

"Do you think that's going to beat me? You fool!" Mega Man said as he drew a Battle Card. "Battle Card! Heavy Cannon!" he yelled as a purple cannon materialized in his left arm as a giant laser went to where Rogue was.

The Heavy Cannon's attack got in the target, but Rogue was with no scratch.

"That attack's not going to defeat me!!!" Rogue said as a giant ball formed in his right hand. "Flying Knuckle!!!" Rogue yelled as a ton of Rogue fists started to go in Mega Man's direction.

"Battle Card! Super Barrier!" Mega Man yelled as a purple barrier appeared in front of him, letting him dodge Rogue's Flying Knuckle. "Battle Card! Break Sabre!" He yelled as a green sword with yellow sheath materialized.

Mega Man approached to Rogue and they started a sword battle. They were fighting while their swords clashed each other. The sword fight took 15 minutes because Mega Man's Break Sabre Battle Card ended. Both Mega Man and Rogue were very hurt, but still with energy to fight more.

"I'm tired of this!!!" Mega Man yelled. "NOISE CHANGE!!! CORVUS!!!" Mega Man yelled as he Noise Change into Corvus Mega Man (MM).

"For a long time, I agreed with you. Let's finish this!!!!" Rogue yelled as he transforms into Rogue Z.

**(A/N: Rogue Z is a boss when you go to beat Sirius in Mega Man Star Force 3)**

"NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!!!!" Corvus MM yelled as a giant fire blazer hit Rogue Z. Rogue dodge the first impact with his Mu Rejection, but he was damaged by the Atomic Blazer.

"ARGHHH" Rogue Z screamed. "You bastard! Now it's my turn!!! Rogue Sword!!!" Rogue Z yelled as he appeared in front of Corvus MM and attacked him with multiple cuts.

"ARGHHH!!" Corvus MM said as he went flying (because of the impact) and fell to the lake.

"MEGA MAN!!!" Geo's friends yelled especially Luna (you know why).

Rogue Z thought that he finally defeated Mega Man, but if Rogue won, there won't be story XD, so he under guard and then, in the bottom of the lake, a scream could be heard...

NOISE CHANGE!!!!

VIRGO!!!!

The one who screamed was Mega Man, now Virgo MM, but he didn't finished yet...

"NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!! DYNA WAVE!!!" Virgo MM yelled as a ton of giant waves started to get out of the lake. Since Rogue Z under guard, he didn't have time to dodge the enormous waves and he got very hurt. Because of the fatigue, Corvus MM returns to Mega Man.

"NOW WHO'S THE MOST POWERFUL?!? HUH!?!" Mega Man yelled to Rogue, who was very hurt.

"YOUR INSOLENCE IT'S GOING TO BE PUNISH, MEGA MAN!!!!" Rogue said as he transforms into his final form, Rogue ZZ.

(A/N: ZZ doesn't mean that he's sleeping, for the people who thought that XD)

"SO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE EHH? FINE!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he shouted.

FINALIZE!!!!!

BLACK ACE!!!!

As Rogue, Mega Man decided to transforms in one of his two last forms, the Black Ace. He has much armor in his body, with red wings made of red Noise and with a special ability to materialize a red sword, also made of Noise.

Meanwhile...

At the Wave Roads, Jack Corvus and the others were waiting for Mega Man. But they well also were doing another thing...

**(A/N: For the people who thing they were doing "that", you're wrong)**

"Make your bets! Make your bets!" GSW said.

"Mega Man or Rogue! Who will win? Continue making your bets!" GSB said.

"I bet all my fortune to my Mega Man!!!" Queen Ophiuca said betting great amounts of money.

"Hehehe, at this rate we're going to be rich, Pat" GSB said.

"Hehehe you're right Rey" GSW said.

"I bet 20.000 ZENNYS that it's going to be a tie" Jack Corvus said.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Taurus Fire said.

"Yeah. Also, if I lose, this was not my money. I won this money form Geo when we played Poker" Jack Corvus said.

Everyone started to laugh but then five silhouettes appeared...

"Hey guys! We're here!" a familiar voice said. It was Acid Ace. "So, what's the problem?

"THAT'S the problem" Taurus Fire said pointing to Black Ace MM and Rogue ZZ, who for a long time were having another sword battle.

This time, Mega Man didn't need sword Battle Cards, because he had his own red sword to fight Rogue ZZ and his Laplace Blade. But also the battle was more intense, because both of them had increased their power to their limits. Every time their swords clashed, a sound explosion occurred.

"I think we should leave them fight. I don't think they will have another opportunity to decide who is the most powerful" Acid Ace said. "So, what were you doing?" he asked.

"We were betting on who we think will win the fight" Both Gemini Spark said.

"Oh! That sounds interesting! I'm going to bet, too!" Acid Ace said.

"We're going to bet, too!" The members of the Acid Ace's Team said except Acid Ace of course.

And they started to bet............meanwhile with Black Ace MM and Rogue ZZ...

Both of them started think that this fight would go to nothing, but also, because of both of them have pride, especially Rogue ZZ, they didn't give up and continue fighting. Black Ace MM was fighting for Sonia, and Rogue ZZ...well, for himself...

"IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!!!! FOR REAL!!!!" Black Ace MM yelled.

"FINALLY YOU SAID SOMETHING THAT I DON'T DEPISE!!!! LET'S FINISH THIS" Rogue ZZ said.

Both of them started to charge his EM powers to unleash their final moves...

"NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!!!" Black Ace MM yelled as he charged a black ball in his hand.

"ROGUE...!!!!" Rogue ZZ said as his sword started to emanate a purple aura.

"BLACK END GALAXY!!!!! ROGUE BREAK!!!!"

The both clashed their swords one more time, and suddenly, a giant explosion was produced because of the amount of power that clashed. No one can see what happened or who the winner is. Suddenly, the smoke of the explosion started to disappear, to reveal two people with a little strength just to stand. They were Geo and Solo. In their real forms. They used all the energy they had in that last attack. Suddenly, Geo said something.

"Solo...I think...you...are...more..." Geo said as he fainted.

"What...are you...saying?...You're...the one...who..." Solo said as he fainted like Geo did.

"Hurry! We have to bring them to WAZA HQ! Quickly!" Acid Ace said as he picked up Geo and Solo and took the Wave Road to go to WAZA. Also the others followed Acid Ace, but first, they all paid to Jack, because he was the only who bet for a tie.

THE NEXT DAY...

It's morning. Geo and Solo were at the WAZA's hospital for medical treatment. Omega-Xis wasn't there. He was with Ace and the others. Geo was sleeping very well. He was dreaming with something. Or with someone...

_Geo's Dream..._

"_Hi Geo" Sonia said._

"_Sonia!!! You're back!!!" Geo said as he hugged Sonia._

"_Geo please leave me" Sonia said while blushing._

"_Oh. Sorry..." Geo said as he blushed too._

"_Sonia, I was very worried about you" Geo said._

"_Really?" Sonia said a little embarrassed._

"_Of course! Why not? You're my Brother after all, and a very good friend..." Geo said a little embarrassed._

_Suddenly a strange cloak fell in Sonia..._

"_GEO!!! HELP ME!!!" Sonia said as she disappeared._

"_SONIA!!!!" Geo said while he put on their knees._

_Suddenly, the cloak started to rise, finally revealing a person with the cloak on._

"_You really miss her, no Geo?" the person said._

"_Who are you?" said Geo starting to put angry._

"_You can call me Unknown" the person said._

"_What are you doing in my head?" Geo said._

"_Well, I know where Sonia is..." Unknown said._

"_How do you know?" Geo asked._

"_Because I'm the one who ordered Dark Phantom to kidnap her" Unknown said._

_Geo felt very angry when Unknown said that..._

"_I was waiting for you bastard! TRANS CODE: MEGAMAN!!!" he yelled, but he couldn't EMWC. "What?! Why can't I EM Wave Change?!" Geo said._

"_Omega-Xis is not here, Geo" Unknown said._

"_You bastard! TELL ME WHERE SONIA IS!!!!" Geo yelled as he ran to punch Unknown, but he vanished._

"_UNKNOWN!!! YOU COWARD!!!!" Geo yelled._

"_If you want to see her, go to Spica Mall in two days like Dark Phantom told to you" a voice said. It was Unknown's voice._

End of Geo's Dream

Geo started to move in his bed, shouting "Sonia" all the time, but then, he woke up, like he woke up from a very awful nightmare...

"Ah...ah...it was just a dream" Geo said.

"Finally you're awake, Geo..." a voice said.

Geo looked who said that. He looked at the window and he saw Solo who was looking outside...

"Solo..." Geo said.

"Hmh...fine. I'll help you" Solo said.

"What?!" Geo said surprised as he went where Solo was.

"I'm going to help you to find your little girlfriend..." Solo said. That comment made Geo to blush a little.

"Why are you going to help me? The first time we met, you tried to get rid of my bonds..." Geo said as he remembered the first time he and Solo met.

"Well, you've proven me something" Solo said as Geo looked at him.

"What have I proven?" Geo asked.

"You've proven me that no matter what's in the way; you could do anything to help your friends" Solo said. "Even you got the power to defeat my Rogue ZZ form" he finished.

"Solo..." Geo said.

"So, to find your friend, you would need all the help that is at your available" Solo said. "But don't think this It's going to make us friends" he finished.

"Thank you Solo" Geo said as he remembered when he started the fight with Solo. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry? For what?" Solo asked.

"For saying you was the fault that Sonia was still kidnapped. I was depressed. So I didn't knew the things I was doing" Geo said.

"Don't mention it. When I was still in the Mu Continent, I had a problem similar to yours" Solo said. "But that's in the past. Now I'm here talking with the last person I would help".

"Well. Anyway, thanks" Geo said.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing all Geo's fans...

"Look! He's awake!" a girl said.

"Come on! Let's go for Geo!" Luna yelled.

"YEAHHHH!!!" Geo's fans yelled.

"Hey, Solo" Geo said.

"What do you want?" Solo said.

"Can you help me to get out of here?! PLEASE!!!" Geo asked and yelled.

"Sorry. I said I'm going to help you finding Sonia, not to escape from a group of girls. Sorry man. You're doomed" Solo said as he EM Wave Change into Rogue and vanished.

"SOLO!!! COME HERE!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Geo yelled to nowhere.

"Ohhh GEOOO!!!!!!" Geo's fans yelled.

"Not again. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo yelled.

**Next....**

**Chapter 5: The Song's Waiting For Us**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Really a battle between Mega Man and Rogue was interesting, also when is a tie, so no one knows who is the most powerful XD. Continue with the reviews and good luck for all. See you in Chapter 5. Goodbye!**


	5. The Song's Waiting For Us

**Hi FanFiction Members! This ****is HollowKU reported ready for Chapter 5! But Unknown isn't going to reveal his identity in this chapter XD. In more chapters, and you're really going to surprise when you discover who he is. Also, I'm going to update Chapter 6 the next week because I'm in school again and I have a lot of homework and an exposition, too.**

**Now with this great fic…**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 5: The Song's Waiting For Us**

AT UNKNOWN'S THRONE ROOM...

All was in silence. Like always. Unknown, as ever, was bored with his hand touching his head. But he started to get asleep, and finally, the sleep won.

_Unknown's Dream_

_It was dark. There were only two people. He and Geo, but in his Mega Man form...._

"_Unknown! You bastard! Tell me where Sonia is!" Mega Man said._

"_You're so annoying..." Unknown said._

"_Take this! Battle Card! HEAVY CANNON!" Mega Man yelled._

_Unknown didn't need to dodge the attack, because he was so powerful that the Heavy Cannon's attack was diverted before hitting him..._

"_WHAT THE?!" Mega Man yelled._

"_Hmh...time to finish this" Unknown said as he materialized his Dark Sword and stabbed it on Mega Man's chest._

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he was starting to delete._

_From nowhere, Harp Note appeared and..._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! GEOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Harp Note yelled as she started to cry._

_End of Unknown's Dream_

When Unknown wake up, all his servants where looking at him. No one has seen Unknown when he was sleeping, so then...

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" Unknown yelled.

"No-o-thi-hi-ng My Highness" Everyone replied.

"Master. This it's going to be a stupid question, but what are you going to do when you find that Mega Man kid?" Fox asked.

"THAT'S REALLY A STUPID QUESTION!!! But I'm going to answer it" Unknown said. "I really want to fight him. I really want to make him cry because of the pain I will cause to him. But I really want a fight. A long fight with him. That's the only thing I care. Have an entertaining fighting and then end with his stupid life" Unknown said.

"Well, in that case, we should make another move" Fox Devil said.

"You're right Fox. So right now, you and Yeti Blizzard are going to go to WAZA HQ and make a surprise attack. I don't want they come here to rescue Harp Note yet....oh, and take this. Use this if things put bad" Unknown said.

"Okay My Highness" Fox said as he vanished along with Yeti Blizzard.

"It's only time, Geo. You already know that I exist and what I have committed. The real battle just begin" Unknown said as he smiled.

MEANWHILE IN WAZA HQ....

Everyone was in the Main Room. Except two, of course. Now the person who most wanted to rescue Sonia quickly was late...

"Where's Geo? He doesn't accustom to being late unless ..." Jack said.

"Unless what?" Pat said.

"Too bad for Geo. His fans are the responsible that he doesn't arrive yet" Mega said.

"That's why Prez isn't here, too" Bud said.

Suddenly, the electric door of the Main Room opened, revealing a very annoying Geo and a very happy Luna...

"You and your freaky mob won't stop chasing me, right Luna?" Geo said a little annoyed.

"Of course, Geo! Because you're my Mega Man!" Luna said.

"You took your time, Geo" Ace said.

"Only if someone hadn't leaved me alone with those girls..." Geo said as he glared at Solo.

"........" Solo replied.

"Leave the fight for another moment. The Chief is here" Ace said.

"Thank you Ace. Well, it's good to have you with us, Solo" The Chief said.

"Yeah.....whatever" Solo said.

"Well. Now that Solo's with us, we can make our move against this person who now id a threat for all humans." The Chief said. "Our next move it's to find and rescue Sonia"

"But Chief! We don't even know who kidnapped her!" Jack said.

"Well, maybe I know something" Geo said as everyone looked at him.

"What thing you haven't told us Geo?" Ace said.

".......When I was attacked few days ago, Dark Phantom told me to go to Spica Mall in three days. I was planning to go there, but..." Geo said.

"But what Geo?" Pat asked.

"...But I have this strange dream. If this dream is true, then I know who kidnapped Sonia" Geo said.

"In that case, who's the one who kidnapped her?" Bud said.

"I don't know his name exactly. He only said to call him Unknown and he was the one who ordered Dark Phantom to kidnapped Sonia, and maybe he's the one who is the new threat to Earth" Geo said.

"Well. That's all you know, Geo?" The Chief asked.

"Yes, Chief" Geo replied.

"Well, since we don't know where this Unknown guy is it, maybe we have to wait until two days like that mysterious guy said" Jack said.

"Jack, the problem is that there's a possibility that they're going to trick Geo when he goes to Spica Mall, and maybe they're going to get rid of him" Ace said.

" So how are we going to find Sonia without a clue where she is?" Geo asked.

But suddenly, a strange explosion could be heard inside WAZA...

"ALERT!!!! ALERT!!!!! ALERT!!!!! WAZA'S UNDER ATTACK!!!!!! WAZA'S UNDER ATTACK!!!!!" The Computer System said.

"Computer! Identify the intruders! Now!" The Chief said.

"ANALYZING! ANALYZING! TWO BEINGS DETECTED! ANALIZING! ANALIZING! YETI BLIZZARD! YETI BLIZZARD! ANALYZING! ANALYZING! MYSTERIOUS BEING! MYSTERIOUS BEING!" The Computer System said.

"Yeti Blizzard?! But we defeated that Rich Dotcom guy long time ago!" Mega said.

"Maybe Unknown revived Yeti and made Richie to join him" Geo said.

"And the another being?" Luna asked.

"Maybe's Unknown. We need to fight to protect WAZA!" Ace said.

"YEAHH!!!!" Everyone said except Solo.

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

"TRANS CODE: ACID ACE"

"TRANS CODE: ROGUE"

"TRANS CODE: TAURUS FIRE"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN OPHIUCA"

"TRANS CODE: GEMINI SPARK"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN VIRGO"

"TRANS CODE: LIBRA SCALES"

"TRANS CODE: CYGNUS WING"

"TRANS CODE: WOLF WOODS"

When everyone transformed, they went outside of WAZA...

"Hey Mega Man! It's been a long since the last time I see you!" Yeti Blizzard said.

" So this is the group Our Highness was talking about" The Mysterious Being said.

"Who are you?! Are you Unknown?" Mega Man asked.

"Sorry. Maybe you're confusing me with My Highness. I'm Fox, but in this form I'm Fox Devil!" Fox Devil said.

"So, a new guy, huh? I'll cut him into pieces" Rogue said.

"I don't think so. Yeti, release the Viruses" Fox Devil said.

When Fox Devil said that, a ton of viruses appeared, with some Noise Wizards and Fake Megas...

"Oh damn it! There are too many of them!" Jack Corvus said.

"We've to split up! Mega Man, Rogue and Jack Corvus! Take care of Yeti and Fox! The rest and me we'll handle the viruses!" Acid Ace yelled.

"Okay!" Mega Man, Rogue and Jack Corvus yelled.

"Come on you freaks!" Jack Corvus said.

"With pleasure. Falling Snow Balls!" Yeti Blizzard said as some giant snow balls fell from sky...

"Grave Claw!" Jack Corvus yelled as purple fire fangs appeared and destroyed the snow balls.

"Fox Flame!" Fox Devil yelled as a fire laser was targeting Rogue, but him managed to dodge the attack, and the Fox Flame delete some viruses that were fighting with the others...

"What are you doing?!" Yeti Blizzard yelled.

"Sorry. A little mistake. No more" Fox Devil said apologizing.

"Battle Card! Break Sabre!" Mega Man yelled as a purple sabre materialized in his left arm and prepared to attack Fox Devil. But then Fox vanished...

"What!?" Mega Man said as some one appeared from behind.

"I think you underestimated me. Prepare for your punishment! Fox Claw!" Fox Devil yelled as he slashed Mega Man from behind, causing him pain.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mega Man said as he fells to the floor...

"Mega Man!" Rogue yelled as he grabbed Mega Man.

"Solo...did you just save me?" Mega Man said.

"Don't make illusions, you fool! I'm the only who is going to defeat you, and I said that I'm going to help you until this mission ends" Rogue said as he left Mega Man.

"How could you do that to my friend, you bastard!" Jack Corvus yelled as he drew an old stuff he used when he was in Dealer... "Spade! Come to me!" he yelled as he threw the card and then that card materialized into Spade Magnes...

"GARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Spade Magnes said.

"Okay Spade Magnes! Use Axis Jet and hit those bastards!" Jack yelled as he pointed to Yeti Blizzard and Fox Devil. Spade Magnes transformed into a rocket and he made appears some missiles and attacked the enemies. Fox Devil dodged the attack, but Yeti Blizzard was hit by the black missile, so he stayed paralyze...

"Argh! I...can't move!" Yeti Blizzard yelled.

"Rogue! It's your opportunity!" Mega Man said.

"ROGUE BREAK!!" Rogue yelled as he attacked Yeti Blizzard with his Laplace Sword, and a explosion occurred.

"Yeti! Damn it! What can I do?!" Fox Devil thought as he started to remember something...

Fox's Mind

"_Oh, and take this. Only use it if things put bad" Unknown said._

"_Okay, my master, but what is this?" Fox Devil asked._

"_It's an Anti-EM Wave Change weapon. When someone touch the beam, It will instantly return to his original form and he won't be able to EM Wave Change for a long time. It only shoots 3 times, so use it things get bad, and don't use it with Mega Man. I still want to fight him" Unknown said._

"_Okay My Highness" Fox Devil said as he vanished along with Yeti Blizzard._

_End of Fox' Mind_

"The Anti-EMWC weapon! Of course!" Fox said as he drew the weapon and he shot to Libra Scales, Cygnus Wing and Rogue, but he dodged the beam and the beam hits Wolf Woods.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Libra Scales, Wolf Woods and Cygnus Wing yelled as they returned to their human forms.

"What did you do?!" Mega Man yelled.

"It was a goodbye present. I want to talk more but I have to go. Goodbye Yeti. I'm going to say to Our Highness that you fought with all your strength" Fox Devil said as he vanished.

"He left..." Rogue said.

"Yes but still we have Yeti Blizzard, right Jack?" Mega Man asked.

"Yes" Jack Corvus replied as he held an unconscious Yeti Blizzard from his arm.

"Come on everybody. Let's return to the Main Room" Ace said.

They went inside and everyone return to their original states. Geo was happy. Now that they have Yeti Blizzard as a prisoner, they will know where Unknown is. But Geo was happy because he was a little closer to find Sonia.

**Next…**

**Chapter 6: To Unknown's Base**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I created the Anti-EMWC weapon to make a reason to disappear Wolf Woods, Cygnus Wing and Libra Scales from my fic. It's not that they're bad, but they have no dialogue, so I think they didn't do anything. Well, see you in Chapter 6. See ya!**


	6. To Unknown's Base

**Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU reported to the ****opening of Chapter 6! Hooray! Well, this chapter it's going to be how Geo and the others persuade Rich Dotcom to reveal Unknown's base location, and finally they prepare to go to rescue Sonia. Well for no more interruptions, when you finish of reading my chapter, please review it.**

**Now with the fic……**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 6: To Unknown's Base**

AT UNKNOWN'S THRONE ROOM…

Unknown was sitting in his throne as ever. He was guarded by one of his warriors, named Rhino Hulk, and also Dark Phantom was in the room. They were waiting for somebody. But then suddenly, a fox-like being appeared in the room...

"You took your time, Fox" Unknown said.

"Sorry, My Highness, but Yeti and I have failed in the mission" Fox said.

"WHAT?!" Dark Phantom yelled.

"And also, WAZA has Yeti Blizzard as their prisoner. Maybe they will persuade him to reveal where are we located" Fox said.

"I knew you and that Yeti guy can't handle it! Only we can get rid of them using my strength!" Rhino Hulk said.

"Shut up, Rhino!" Fox yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO OR I'M GOING TO DELETE YOU!" Unknown yelled.

"Sorry, My Highness" Fox and Rhino Hulk said.

"Okay. Maybe this wasn't going on the plan, but now we have to make another move" Unknown said.

"So we're going to WAZA to get rid of that fools?" Dark Phantom asked.

"No. Let them come here. I have a plan" Unknown said. "Dark Phantom and Fox, you're going to leave the hideout with me. Rhino, you'll stay here and wait for Mega Man and his friends. Oh, and take this, it's something I build to you. It will power-up your powers when you need it. Only you have to say "Power Unleashed" and this will make all the work" Unknown said.

"And what about Harp Note, My Highness?" Dark Phantom asked.

"Leave her with Rhino" Unknown said.

When Unknown said that, both Dark Phantom and Fox Devil surprised to his boss' decision...

"But, My Highness! Harp Note is the reason why they're coming to fight you! If Rhino loses to them, they will rescue Harp Note and they will never see you again" Dark Phantom replied.

"Dark Phantom's right, My Highness! If that girl is rescued by Mega Man and his friends, they will think that all has over!" Fox Devil said.

"I have already told you. I HAVE A PLAN. Or you're trying to tell me that I'm wrong?" Unknown said with an evil glare to Dark Phantom and Fox Devil.

"Of cou-ur-se not, My Highness!" Dark Phantom and Fox Devil said with nervous.

"Well, it's time to go. Good luck Rhino. Defeat that fools, but leave Mega Man alive. I still want to fight him" Unknown said.

"You can count on me, Master!" Rhino Hulk said.

"Okay, let's go!" Unknown said as he vanished along with Fox Devil and Dark Phantom.

MEANWHILE AT WAZA HQ...

It's morning. Everyone stayed in the WAZA HQ to interrogate Rich Dotcom, who seems to work for Unknown and he may knew something about Sonia's whereabouts...

"Well, Rich, if you help us, maybe your punishment won't be so bad" Ace said.

"I won't tell you anything, you Satella Police member" Rich said.

"Well, I have all the day to persuade you. And I have some friends to help me" Ace said as he called all the people who can make an EM Wave Change.

First of all, Solo started...

"You fat boy! Tell me where is Geo's friend!" Solo said.

"I won't tell you anything, Solo!" Rich yelled.

"Okay. You want it, you got it!" Solo yelled as he started to make sound his knuckles.

"Well, it can't be bad..." Rich thought.

Then Luna entered to the room when Solo finished of "persuading" Rich with no results...

"As the class president, I order you to tell me where Sonia is!" Luna said.

"And who are you to order me?" a beaten Rich said.

"Well, I'm the class president, so..." Luna said.

Luna talked over thirty minutes about her class president duties until...

"OH COME ON SHUT UP YOU BLONDIE! THE NEXT!" Rich said.

The next person was Bud...

"Come on, dude! I will give you some hamburgers if you tell us where Sonia is" Bud said.

"I won't said anything for some food..." Rich replied.

"What? How can you said "no" to this delicious hamburgers" Bud said as he started to eat some hamburgers.

The next was Jack...

"Come on! Tell us where Sonia is...while we play Poker" Jack said.

"Is this guy crazy?! It's only a brat and he plays Poker!" Rich said.

"Oh come on! If I win, you'll tell us about Unknown, okay?" Jack asked.

Jack and Rich played Poker, but finally Rich won. Now it's the turn of Queen Tia...

"Tell me where is the girl, Rich" Queen Tia said.

"Only if we go to a motel, you babe..." Rich said.

Suddenly, Queen Tia kicked Rich in his...well, you now where...

"OH MY GOD..." Rich said as he fell to the floor.

"That's what you get, you jerk!!!!" Queen Tia yelled.

Outside the cabin where Rich was interrogated, both Ace and Jack said something...

"That's my Queen Tia/Sis" Ace and Jack said simultaneously.

And finally but not less that the others, Geo...

"So you're finally here Mega Man" Rich said with an smile.

"Richie, I no have time to games. Tell me where Sonia is. Right now!" Geo said.

"I will not tell you where is she. I have already told the rest of your group, and you're not the exception" Rich said.

Geo started to feel anger against Rich, so he went berserk and...

"TRANS CODE!!!" Geo yelled as he EMWC to Mega Man.

Mega Man grabbed Rich and threw him to the wall. The wall broke because of the impact. Then Mega Man used a Break Sabre Battle Card and put his sword near his neck...

"NOW TELL ME WHERE SONIA IS RICH! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mega Man yelled.

Richie looked at Mega Man's eyes, they were exactly like Unknown's ones. Then he started to remember...

_Rich's Mind_

_Apparently, Unknown__ heard all the conversation. He EM Wave Change and grabbed Yeti Blizzard and threw him to the wall. The wall was destroyed. Finally, he materialized a Dark Sword and put it near his neck._

"_If you say another word, I'll cut you into pieces!" the unknown yelled not with angry, with a malevolent smile and with an evil glare, as he would enjoy killing him._

"_Okay, my-y High-gh-ness" Yeti Blizzard said scared._

_End of Rich's Mind_

Rich was scared. The situation that he experimented with Unknown, was know being experienced with Mega Man. But he realized that he wouldn't kill him, but he said.

"You and Unknown are not so different after all..." Rich said with a smile.

"!!!!!!" Mega Man expressed.

Mega Man started to realize what he was doing. Are he and Unknown not that different? What things would he do to want an answer? He started to see his friends. Many of them were disappointed. Luna was starting to cry. Even Solo was disappointed. Mega Man started to think in Sonia. What would Sonia do if she saw him in that state? Then he started to calm down and then, Rich tried to talk.

"Okay Mega Man. I'll say you where your friend is..." Rich said. "She's in a castle near to the WBG Studios" he finished as he fainted because of Mega Man's attack.

Mega Man left Rich at the floor and then he Trans Out and got out of the room...

"Geo..." Jack said.

"Sorry if you have to see that, guys. I need to be alone for a time" Geo said as he started to walk to the exit of WAZA.

"Geo, wait..." Luna said with tears but someone stopped her.

"Leave Geo alone, Luna. He needs to meditate about this, and then we're going to that castle that Rich said" Ace said.

OUTSIDE OF WAZA...

"Geo, where are we going?" Mega asked.

"......" Geo replied.

Geo EM Wave Change into Mega Man and go to the Wave Road, but he wanted to go to the Astro Road, so he went upper and then he teleported to the Astro Road...

"Geo why we are here?" Mega asked.

"I wanted to be alone for a while" Mega Man said.

"What happened with you there?! You were totally out of control" Mega said.

"Yeah. I don't know, too. The only thing I cared about in that moment was making Rich to reveal where Sonia is. Whatever it takes" Mega Man said.

"But I was about to kill him! How could I do that?!" Mega Man asked to himself.

"We better get back to Earth, kid. Everyone's waiting for you" Mega said.

"You're wrong, Mega. How can they tolerate to stay with a monster like me?" Mega Man said.

"Of course they can tolerate you. Because of you, everyone is fighting more to fight for your cause. Even you convinced Solo to rescue Sonia. They believe in you. And now you just give up? All's over? What would Sonia think about this?" Mega said.

".....You're right, Mega. Let's go back to Earth" Mega Man said as he headed to Earth. To WAZA for being more exactly.

AT WAZA HQ...

Everyone was waiting for Geo. Without him, they couldn't go to rescue Sonia. Luna was worried about him. Everyone was worried. Even Solo...well, only a little... but then, Geo finally appeared...

"GEO!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry everybody. I didn't want you to worry" Geo said.

"It's okay Geo. It's reasonable why you acted like that, but you passed a little only" Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack. Well, are we going to go to that castle?" Geo asked.

"Of course, Geo! Come on, let's go!" Ace yelled.

"YEAHH!!!!" Everyone yelled.

Then everyone EMWC and the they went to Unknown's base.

AT UNKNOWN'S BASE

Everyone was surprised. The castle was like that old castles centuries ago...

"This guy is really a freak! More freak than Solo" Jack Corvus said.

"........." Rogue expressed glaring at Jack Corvus.

"I support that idea." Queen Ophiuca said.

"Okay. Let's go in" Acid Ace said.

They went in to search for Sonia...

"Sonia?" Taurus Fire said opening a door, but no one replied.

"Sonia?" Queen Ophiuca said opening another door, but no one replied.

Mega Man searched for Sonia deeper in the castle, and then he opened a giant door. In there was a throne. He had just discovered Unknown's Throne Room.

"Sonia? Are you here?" Mega Man asked.

But suddenly, a roar could be heard in the throne room.

"GRARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Someone yelled.

Then the strange thing went out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Rhino Hulk...

"HEY GUYS!!!! I THINK I FIND SOMETHING!!!!" Mega Man said scared because of Rhino Hulk's height.

"Hi Mega Man! I'm Rhino! But in this form I'm Rhino Hulk! And I'm going to crush your little body into pieces!" Rhino Hulk yelled.

**Next...**

**Chapter 7: Rhino's Rampage**

**Well, that's the entire Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. And please REVIEW my fic. Well, that's all I have to say for now. See you in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	7. Rhino's Rampage

**Hi FanFiction members! This is HollowKU ready for Chapter7 ohh yeahh baby! ****Well, this chapter it's going to be about the fight of Mega Man and his friends against Rhino Hulk, who is one of Unknown's warriors, and something interesting it's going to happen in the final part of this chapter. And also, a girl is returning from his long vacation ready for kick some butts again.**

**Now with the fic...**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 7: Rhino's Rampage**

Things were pretty awful for Mega Man. She was looking for Sonia and he find a giant rhino-like being named Rhino Hulk, and he was threatening him to crush him into pieces.

"RARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rhino Hulk yelled.

"You roar a lot, did you?" Mega Man asked.

"Time for your punishment! Rhino Fist!" Rhino Hulk yelled as he pounded Mega Man, but he dodged the attack.

"You're too slow! Battle Card! Jet Attack!" Mega Man yelled as a bird head appeared in his left hand and he dashed and pounded Rhino, but...

"What the hell?! My attack didn't make him any scratch!" Mega Man said.

"My armor it's too strong for that weak attack! That's the power of strength!" Rhino Hulk yelled.

"Well, I will try this! Battle Card! Heavy Cannon!" Mega Man yelled as he shot with his heavy cannon and an explosion occurs.

IN THE CASTLE...

*BOOM!!!!!*

"Hey guys, did you heard that?" Jack Corvus asked.

"Yes. It seems that it comes deeper in the castle. I'll check it" Acid Ace said.

Acid Ace started to analyze where the explosion occurred, and he felt Mega Man's EM readings with another being's EM readings...

"OHH NO!!! GEO'S ALREADY FIGHTING!!!! AND IT SEEMS THAT HE'S WITH ANOTHER BEING!!!!" Acid Ace yelled.

"Mega Man..." Rogue said as he ran deeper in the castle to search Mega Man.

"Solo!" Queen Ophiuca yelled.

"We better hurry! Mega Man's alone and Sonia is still kidnapped! Jack! Search for Sonia! The rest of us let's go after Rogue!" Acid Ace yelled.

Then everyone started to search for Mega Man and Rogue, but...

"Why I always have to do the most boring stuff?" Jack Corvus asked himself as he started to search for Sonia...

AT UNKNOWN'S THRONE ROOM...

The smoke started to dissipate. Mega Man was still standing. In the other side, Rhino Hulk was starting to stand up because of Mega Man's attack...

"Hehehe! Not bad, kid! But your strength is not compared with mine!" Rhino Hulk yelled. "Rhino Speed!" he yelled as he vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mega Man yelled.

Rhino Hulk was not longer at the battle, he had just vanished. Mega Man was wondering that it could be a trick or it could be Rhino's ability...

"I'M HERE KID! RHINO FIST!" Rhino Hulk yelled behind Mega Man.

"WHAT THE?!" Mega Man yelled but he couldn't finish because of Rhino's attack.

Mega Man flew, because of the explosion, and he hit the wall, breaking it in the process. Mega Man was very hurt, that attack was very powerful...

"HEHE! THAT WILL TEACH YOU KID!!!" Rhino Hulk yelled as he started to laugh of Mega Man's strength, but then, he started to remember something...

_Rhino's Mind..._

"_Well, it's time to go. Good luck Rhino. Defeat that fools, but leave Mega Man alive. I still want to fight him" Unknown said._

"_You can count on me, Master!" Rhino Hulk said._

"_Okay, let's go!" Unknown said as he vanished along with Fox Devil and Dark Phantom._

_End of Rhino's Mind_

"OHH NO!!! IF MEGA MAN'S DEAD, MY HIGHNESS' GONNA KILL ME!!!!!" Rhino Hulk yelled nervously. "WHAT I'M GONNA DO?! WHAT I'M GONNA DO?" Rhino Hulk asked to himself.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. TELL ME WHERE SONIA IS AND THEN YOU CAN BE DELETED IN PEACE" Mega Man said as he transforms...

NOISE CHANGE!!!!!

GEMINI!!!!

Mega Man Noise Change into Gemini Noise, and now he's Gemini MM!!!

"What?! A new transformation?! No problem..." Rhino Hulk said preparing for another round, but then...

"Laplace Blade!!!!" Rogue yelled.

"ARGHHHH!!!!" Rhino Hulk yelled.

Rhino Hulk fell down and then Gemini MM could see the Murian warrior that has formed an alliance with him...

"Rogue!!!" Gemini MM said.

"It's pathetic that you cannot beat this stupid mole" Rogue said.

But they were distracted and Rhino Hulk kicked Rogue, making him flew because of the impact...

"ARGHHHH!!!!" Rogue yelled as he was trying to stand up. "Maybe...you're right...this guy...is...powerful" he said.

"Rogue! Rhino Hulk! You're going to pay for that!" Gemini MM yelled. "Charged Shot! Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini MM yelled as a yellow fist appeared on Mega Man's arm and then it shot like a missile, but, when it got to his target...

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT ATTACK'S VERY WEAK, LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER!" Rhino Hulk yelled as he wanted to move, but...

"What's happening?! Why can't I move?!" Rhino Hulk asked himself.

"I have just paralyzed you...NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE NFB!!!!" Gemini MM yelled. "NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!!! THUNDERBOLT BLADE!!!!" he yelled as he materialized the Zerker Sword and he started to slash Rhino Hulk, making him yelled in pain.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

OUTSIDE UNKNOWN'S THRONE ROOM

"Someone's yelling!!!! And it's coming from here!!!" Acid Ace yelled.

"Come on! Let's go!" Taurus Fire said.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Acid Ace yelled as he and the others enter to Unknown's Throne Room.

MEANWHILE WITH JACK CORVUS...

Jack Corvus was bored. Searching for a pop star singer was bored especially in a giant castle with a lot of doors in all the hallways in the castle...

"Oh come on!! This is bored!!! Sonia's not here, too!!!" Jack Corvus yelled as he closed the door from the room he was looking.

But suddenly, some screams could be heard from a room deeper more...

"HEY!! I KNOW THAT VOICE!!" Jack Corvus said as he Trans Out and ran to the room.

Then he opened the door and saw a tied Sonia with Lyra in a EM Wave Jail...

"Jack!!!" Sonia said.

"Hi Sonia! It's been a long time" Jack said.

"Well there's going to be time to explain but right now it's not the time! So

please set me free JACK!!!!!" Sonia yelled.

"I don't know how Geo it's interested in a girl so rude..." Jack said as he set free Sonia. That comment made Sonia to blush a little.

"Okay, now we have to help Geo and the others! It seems that they are fighting with someone!"

When Sonia heard that, he started to remember Unknown's face. The death was in his face. Only seeing his eyes she could see that he was powerful. She had to warn Geo about this, and also, she had to tell him who really Unknown is...

"Jack!!! We don't have time!!! We have to warn Geo about Unknown!!!! I know who he is!!!" Sonia yelled.

"Really?! Wow, you beat the Satella Police, Sonia. But you're right. We have to help Geo!!!!!" Jack said as he and Sonia lifted their arms and...

"TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

They both EM Wave Change and then they left the room in search of Geo and the others...

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS...

"You're finished, Rhino" Gemini MM said.

"Mega Man!!!" Acid Ace said as he and the others saw Geo in his Gemini Noise form.

"It's okay. I have already defeated him. You need to worry more about Rogue" Gemini MM said as he pointed a weak and unconscious Rogue.

"I'm...not...finished yet" Rhino Hulk said weak as he started to stand up.

"So you want more, huh? Okay. Another Noise Force Big Bang and you'll be only garbage" Gemini MM said.

"I don't think so. POWER UNLEASHED!!!!" Rhino Hulk as he started to turn white because of his ability.

"What's happening?!" Acid Ace asked.

Then Rhino Hulk stopped unleashing his ability to reveal a crimson rhino-like being.

**(A/N: Since he used his ability, I'm going to call him Crimson RH.)**

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW YOU WILL SEE MY REAL POWER THANKS TO MY MASTER!!!!!" Crimson RH said.

"So Unknown's behind all this, too. Well no problem. If you want to fight with all power, then I accept" Gemini MM said as he yelled.

FINALIZE!!!!!

RED JOKER!!!!!

When Geo yelled this, he transformed into his Red Joker form, which have more armor than the Black Ace form, and also, he have some discs made of yellow Noise in his back...

"Now it's time for the Noise Force..." Red Joker MM said but he was interrupted by Rhino Hulk, who was behind him in lest than seconds.

"RHINO STAMPEDE!!!" Crimson RH yelled as a lot of mechanical rhinos appeared and started to run to hit Red Joker MM.

"NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!! RED GAIA ERASER!!!" Red Joker yelled as a giant noise beam shot from his hand and the target was the mechanical rhinos.

The Red Gaia Eraser destroyed the rhinos very easy, but Crimson RH had moved before Red Joker MM's attack hit...

"Damn it! He's very fast...only if someone paralyzed him...maybe I could make a NFB without failing..." Red Joker MM thought.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER MEGA MAN?! YOU'RE TO SLOW TO HIT ME?! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!" Crimson RH yelled with a malevolent laugh.

"MACHINE GUN STRING!!!!"

"WICKED FLAME!!!!"

Two attacks could be heard outside of Unknown's Throne Room, and they were targeting Crimson RH, and both attacks hit him...

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Crimson RH yelled in pain.

"Machine Gun String?! But that means that..." Red Joker MM said.

"GEOOOO!!!!" Harp Note yelled.

Seeing Sonia again, made Geo to remember many things of what things they spent together, as brothers, like the battle for the Andromeda Key, the visit to the museum at the IFL tower, and when he was in Alohaha with her, with their hands together, so, when Geo saw her, he started to cry a little and he hugged Sonia...

"SONIA!!!! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY..." Red Joker MM said as he and Harp Note blushed, and also, Luna was jealous as always.

"It's good to see you again Geo, and I'm glad that you wasn't fighting with Unknown" Harp Note said.

At that moment, everyone started to see each other and they where enjoying the beautiful moment, except Queen Ophiuca and Rogue, because she started to get very furious and Rogue, well, since he hates bonds, he just vomited near Acid Ace's foot, since he was healing Rogue. But they forgot something: Rhino Hulk...

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY MASTER SAID!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Crimson RH yelled.

"Sonia and Jack, I need your help" Red Joker MM said.

"Sure Geo" Both Harp Note and Jack Corvus said.

"Jack, I need you to distract Rhino meanwhile Harp Note will search for a moment to paralyze him, so I can use the Red Gaia Eraser without fail" Red Joker MM said.

"Okay" Jack Corvus said as he ran where Crimson RH was. "Hey man, you can't catch me!" he said.

"We're going to see that" Crimson RH said as he ran where Jack Corvus was, but Jack vanished.

"NOW SONIA!!!" Red Joker MM yelled.

"Machine Gun String!!!" Harp Note yelled as her guitar strings paralyzed Crimson RH.

"Arghhh...I...can't move!!!" Crimson RH yelled.

"Now it's my turn! NOISE FORCE BIG BANG!!!! RED GAIA ERASER!!!!!" Red Joker MM yelled as his crimson beam head towards Rhino, and the beam went through him...

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crimson RH yelled as he started to delete.

Then, a giant white beam left Rhino Hulk. Maybe it was his Power Unleashed ability. The beam went out of the castle and it go to some place they didn't know. But then, the castle started to fall apart...

"GEO, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING..." Harp Note said but she was interrupted.

"FIRST LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Red Joker MM said as he grabbed Rogue while he and the others get out of the castle.

The castle fell apart. Nothing left but remnants of the castle. They were tired, so they decided to go to Echo Ridge, and maybe they could go to Geo's house to relax a while, so when they get to Echo Ridge, they Trans Out and they started to walk...

"Geo, I really need to tell you something" Sonia said.

"Yeah Sonia. You can tell me everything. What do you want to tell me?" Geo asked.

"...It's about me, Geo" Someone's voice said.

"That voice..." Geo said as he turned around and see Dark Phantom, Fox Devil and someone with a cape that hide his identity...

"It's YOU! You're Unknown!!!!" Geo yelled.

When Geo's friends heard that, they couldn't believe it. Unknown's height was exactly equal like Geo's height. And they could determinate that Unknown was only a teenager...

"What the hell?! He's only a teen! It's not more bigger than Geo!" Jack yelled.

"That's right, Jack. So, Unknown, why did you hide in that cape?" Geo asked a little angry.

"Well, it's rude that you don't know who is the one who is gonna kill you, so fine. I'm going to show you my true self..." Unknown said as he took off his cape.

Everyone open their mouths because of the surprise. The most surprised was Geo. Unknown had the same clothes that Geo wore. He had a red Visualizer. He had the same spiky hear like him. And also, he had a pendant in his neck, but that pendant was different (It was like 's blue head gem). But in the rest, Unknown was like a clone of Geo. An evil clone.

"What the...?!" Geo said surprised.

"Hi to meet you everybody..." Unknown said. "My name is Shade...Shade Stelar" he finished.

**Next...**

**Chapter 8: Shade Stelar**

**Well, I'm sure some people surprised because of Unknown's real identity. And I'm sure some people would say: Are you crazy?! XD well it's my fic, and I think it's good to include a clone of Geo in my fic, so please review my fic. See you in Chapter 8! See ya!**


	8. The Dawn of Shade

**Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU ready for Chapter**** 8. Sorry for the late updating. I was busy with some activities at school that I didn't have time to update days ago. Well, leaving that subject for another time, I have an announcement. Chapter 9 it's going to be the last chapter of this fic. Maybe Chapter 10, but now I don't know Well, since Geo already know that Unknown is Shade Stelar, this chapter and the other one are going to be a fight between Geo and Shade, so, to simplify this, the next chapter it's going to be the last one, so read this fic until it ends. After reading, review my fic please.**

**Now with the fic…**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Chapter 8: Shade Stelar**

Everyone was silent. It was like a ghost city. No one talk. Geo was standing in front of Unknown, now revealed to be Shade Stelar. Shade had black clothes, with some sapphire pants and the red Visualizer in his head. He also had a pendant like Geo, but this pendant was different.

(A/N: Like Bass' blue head gem from MMBN.)

"What's the matter, Geo?" Shade asked. "I thought you would be happy to meet me".

"Really?! Are you crazy?! Why I could be happy to see you?! You're the one who kidnapped Sonia, and you resulted to be my clone!!!!!" Geo yelled.

"....And who said that I'm your clone?" Shade asked very calmed.

"Huh?! Are you trying to fool me?!" Geo asked.

"You have to know the truth, Geo. And the truth is...that I'm your brother" Shade said as he looked to Geo.

When everyone heard that, they started to get very shocked. Jack had a panic attack. Luna was very shocked as Jack. But the most surprised were Geo and Sonia. She knew that Shade was like Geo, but...his brother? Geo was very shocked. The one who was causing him that pain, was no other that his brother. Geo bothered with Shade and then he yelled...

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!!!!! YOU'RE MY ENEMY!!!! AND YOU KIDNAPPED SONIA!!!!! IF YOU WERE MY BROTHER, YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!!" Geo yelled.

Everyone started to see Geo. He had tears in his eyes. Seeing that his "brother" was behind all of this was very shocking for him. Sonia started to worry about him...

"We're only brothers by blood, but we're not the same people" Shade said very calmed as ever.

"Well, then answer me a question. Where did you born?" Geo said more calmed but still angry.

"I thought you'll never ask me that" Shade said. "I was born in Meteor G's remnants" he said.

"What?! But without the entire energy of Meteor G, how could you born?" Ace asked surprised.

"You're right. Without some energy, I couldn't have born. But you not count with my father and Geo's presence" Shade said. "When Meteor G was destroyed, some Crimson survived, and with the help of my dad's DNA and Mega Man's DNA, there was enough energy to create me, and then I was created as Shade Stelar, the last son of Kelvin Stelar. A human with EM Wave Change ability created with Crimson, human DNA and the EM Waves of Mega Man" he finished.

"So...why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!!!!" Geo yelled angry.

"The only thing that matters me in this world it's having a fight with you. I was waiting this fight for so long" Shade said as he drew a black with purple Hunter-VG...

"EM Wave Change! Shade Stelar! On The Air!" Shade yelled as a dark aura was surrounding him.

Everyone was still shocked. They were waiting what thing was coming with Shade's EM Wave Change. Geo and the others, including a healed Solo, despite of being shocked, they transformed too...

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

"TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE"

"TRANS CODE: ACID ACE"

"TRANS CODE: ROGUE"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN VIRGO"

"TRANS CODE: TAURUS FIRE"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN OPHIUCA"

"TRANS CODE: GEMINI SPARK"

When they all transformed, they could see Shade in his EM Wave form. Like his identity, they couldn't believe it. Shade's EM Wave form was exactly like Mega Man. He had a purple helmet, with black clothes, purple armor with yellow lines, a yellow visor, and a buster...

"What the?!" Mega Man yelled.

"Hehehe. You weren't waiting for this. THEN START TO BELIEVE IT!!!!!! I'M THE REPRESENTATION OF CHAOS!!!!!! I'M DARK MEGA MAN!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he started to laugh like a completely psychotic.

"What happened?! He was so calmed, but now, HE'S CRAZY!!!!!" Mega Man yelled.

"I think that while he's in EM Wave Change, the power he holds it's really incredible, so, when villains get a lot of power, they become berserk and transform into a completely psycho" Acid Ace said.

They couldn't continue talking because they heard Dark Mega Man doing something. He was materializing his main weapon, the Dark Sword...

"Now, IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"!!!!!!" Mega Man expressed nervously.

The only thing that Dark Mega Man replied to Mega Man's fear was an evil smile as he vanished. He appeared from the sky with his Dark Sword, ready to hit Mega Man, but something happened. The attack didn't get to his target. It was intercepted by Rogue's Laplace Blade...

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING LIKE THAT?!" Rogue yelled as he saw Mega Man.

"DON'T INTERFERE, YOU STUPID MURIAN!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he hit Rogue with his Dark Sword and made him fly, because of the impact, and Rogue hit a building, destroying it...

"ROGUE!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!! BATTLE CARD!!! LONG SWORD!!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he materialized his Long Sword and hit the Dark Sword.

"WELL, IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVEN'T HAD MORE FEAR ANYMORE!!!!! GREAT!!!! DARK PHANTOM!!!! FOX DEVIL!!!! TAKE CARE OF THE REST!!!!! THIS ONE IS MINE!!!!" Dark Mega Man said.

"Okay, My Highness" Both Dark Phantom and Fox Devil said as he drew their weapons for the fight.

"Let's going to finish this!!!" Jack Corvus said.

"YEAHHHH!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

To not interfere with Dark Mega Man, Dark Phantom and Fox Devil vanished to another place, but thanks to Acid Ace, they went were they where...

WITH THE BROTHER'S FIGHT...

Dark Mega Man was very powerful. Mega Man could only defend himself from his attacks. He planned to attack at many times, but it was useless...

"COME ON, BROTHER!!!! FIGHT!!!! FIGHT!!!! FIGHT!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA" Dark Mega Man yelled as he laughed like a psycho.

"Shut up!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he continued fighting and he was hit by the Dark Sword. "ARGHHHHH!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS!!!!!" he yelled.

NOISE CHANGE!!!!

WOLF!!!!

"WIDE CLAW!!!!" Wolf MM yelled as some claws appeared and they were in direction to hit Dark Mega Man, but...

"TOO WEAK!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he received the attack but he didn't get any scratch.

"What!? Impossible!!!!" Wolf MM yelled as he was still fighting with Dark Mega Man.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, BROTHER?!?! COME ON!!!! THIS IS ALL THAT YOU GOT?!?! I WAS SPECTING MORE FROM YOU!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"I have already told you. YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!!!" Wolf MM yelled as he under guard and he were hit by the Dark Sword again.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Wolf MM yelled in pain.

"WHY DON'T YOU ADMITTED IT?!?! I'M YOUR BROTHER!!!! WE HAVE BORN WITH THE SAME DNA, AND WE HAVE THE SAME FATHER!!!!! THAT MAKES US BROTHERS!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he approached to Mega Man.

"Upper Claw!!!!" Mega Man yelled as the claws hit Dark Mega Man.

"HEHEHEHE!!!!! NOT BAD!!!!! BUT YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN!!!!!" Dark Mega Man said he clashed his sword with Wolf MM's Claws.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS...

"There's no escape! Dark Phantom! Fox Devil!" Acid Ace said.

Then both Dark Phantom and Fox Devil started to laugh...

"What's so funny?!" Jack Corvus yelled.

"We weren't escaping" Dark Phantom said with a smile.

"Our Highness needs private time with his brother Mega Man, so we needed to fight somewhere else" Fox Devil said.

"In that case you two are doom. We're 8 warriors and you are only two. You two are so stupid" Rogue said.

"Maybe you are more, but we are quicker than all of you" Dark Phantom said.

"Especially me, who has the ability of Speed Unleashed!" Fox Devil yelled as he vanished and appeared behind Rogue. "Fox Claw!!!!" he yelled as he clashed his claws with Rogue's blade.

"It seems that the battle had already begun. LET'S ATTACK!!!!" Acid Ace yelled as he with Rogue, Gemini Spark and Jack Corvus attacked Fox Devil, meanwhile Queen Virgo, Harp Note, Taurus Fire and Queen Ophiuca attacked Dark Phantom.

"Phantom Slash!!!!" Dark Phantom yelled.

"Taurus Flame!!" Taurus Fire yelled as he fired a flamethrower to repel Dark Phantom's attack.

"It's my turn! Machine Gun Strings!!" Harp Note yelled as she attacked with her guitar strings, but Dark Phantom dodged it quickly.

"You fools!! Phantom Claw!!" Dark Phantom yelled as he attacked Harp Note, hitting her.

"ARGGHHHH!" Harp Note yelled in pain.

"Harp Note! You horrible Dracula weird man!! Hydro Dragon!!!" Queen Virgo yelled as he made appeared a water dragon that hit Dark Phantom.

"ARGHHH!!!" Dark Phantom yelled in pain as his body hit a building because of the impact.

"Harp Note! Are you alright?" Queen Virgo asked to Harp Note.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. It was just a little hit" Harp Note said as he stand up.

"Hehehe! What an enjoying fight!" Fox Devil yelled as he clashed his claws with Rogue's and Gemini Spark's blades.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue yelled as he charged his Laplace Sword to hit Fox Devil, but when he hit him, he only hit the floor. "Where are you, coward!!" he yelled as he moved his head side to side in search of Fox Devil.

"Pat!!" Gemini Spark Black yelled.

"I know!! Rogue!! Step aside!!" Gemini Spark White yelled as Rogue obeyed him. Then GSW and GSB joined their big gold hands and both pointed to the floor and yelled "GEMINI THUNDER!!!!" they yelled as an enormous electric beam hit the floor. When it hit, the yelling of Fox Devil could be heard.

"ARGHHH!!!!" Fox Devil yelled.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Nice shot, Gemini!!" Jack Corvus yelled.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAAH!!! INCREADIBLE!!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE ABILITY!!! " Fox Devil yelled as he stands up and finally yelled "SPEED UNLEASHED!!!" he yelled.

Everyone couldn't see because of the light that Fox Devil's body emanated. When his body stopped to emanate light, it revealed a Fox Devil with some red crimson body and with some extra armor.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I'M CRIMSON FOX DEVIL!!!" Crimson FD yelled as he laughed like a maniac.

"This energy... is very similar when Rhino Hulk transformed" Acid Ace said as he remembered when he and the others fought with Rhino Hulk.

_Acid Ace's Mind_

"_So you want more, huh? Okay. Another Noise Force Big Bang and you'll be only garbage" Gemini MM said._

"_I don't think so. POWER UNLEASHED!!!!" Rhino Hulk as he __started to turn white because of his ability._

"_What's happening?!" Acid Ace asked._

_Then Rhino Hulk stopped unleashing his ability to reveal a crimson rhino-like being._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW YOU WILL SEE MY REAL POWER THANKS TO MY MASTER!!!!!__ I'M CRIMSON RHINO HULK!!!" Crimson RH said._

_End of Acid Ace's Mind_

"Somehow, the new power of Fox Devil it's very similar to Rhino Hulk's Power Unleashed" Acid Ace.

"NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Crimson FD yelled as he vanished and hit Acid Ace and the other four.

"ARGHHH!!!" The four yelled.

"Ace!! Jack!!" Queen Virgo yelled.

"Solo!! Pat!! Rey!!" Harp Note yelled.

"Hehehehe, good work, Fox! But what do you think about a combo attack?" Dark Phantom asked.

"Sounds good!! Let's start!!" Crimson FD yelled as he joined with Dark Phantom and they yelled.

"PHANTOM SLASH!!!/ FOX INFERNO!!!" They yelled as they unleashed and the attack fused and hit Harp Note and the others.

"ARGHHHH!!!!!" All yelled in pain except Dark Phantom and Crimson FD-

"HAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS OUR COMBO ATTACK!!! PHANTOM INFERNO!!!" They both yelled as they laughed like maniacs.

When they finished attacking Acid Ace and the others, they saw that they were in the floor, yelling in pain because of the fire attack. They only looked while they were preparing another combo attack.

"This time, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" They both yelled.

"Arghhh! We need to get out of this, before we become toast humans! But how..." Acid Ace thought. "Geo! Hurry up! We need you!" he thought.

MEANWHILE WITH THE BROTHERS...

Wolf MM was tired. His powers were reaching his limits. He started to see Dark Mega Man. He wasn't tired. Instead of that, he was smiling, because he really enjoyed the battle.

"GOOD FIGHT!!! THE BEST ONE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he laughed.

"Ahh...It's time...ahh...to FINISH THIS!!!" Wolf MM yelled.

FINALIZE!!!

BLACK ACE!!!

"So, the Black Ace, huh? PATHETIC!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he charged a crimson ball in his hand.

"IMPOSIBLE!!! THAT'S THE..." Black Ace MM yelled.

"YES, BROTHER!!! IT'S THE RED GAIA ERASER!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"But how?!" Black Ace MM asked.

"ARE YOU FOOL OR WHAT?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT I WAS CREATED WITH METEOR G REMMNANTS!!! SO I'M ALSO THE NEW METEOR SERVER!!! THAT'S WHY I CAN MAKE NOISE FORCE BIG BANG OF THE FINALIZED FORMS!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled. "RED GAIA ERASER!!!" he yelled as the crimson beam was in direction to Black Ace MM.

"NOISE FORCE BIG...ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Black Ace MM yelled as he was hit by the Red Gaia Eraser.

"HEHEHEHE, IT WAS FUNNY HAVING A FIGHT WITH YOU, BUT I THINK THAT'S ALL!!! PREPARE TO DIE...BROTHER" Dark Mega Man yelled as he materialized his Dark Sword again, ready to stab it in Mega Man's chest. Then Mega Man started to think.

_Mega Man's Mind_

_Mega Man was frightened. He was very nearing to death. He could only think in his friends and in his family. They think that they will be very sad if he died. In hands of his own brother. Then, he started to have some pictures in his head of the three more powerful beings that he fought. Andromeda. Le Mu. Crimson Dragon. They all were very powerful. Then, the images of the three bosses disappeared, and instead of them, a very familiar picture appeared in front of Mega Man. Then he recognized the picture. It was Sonia._

"_Sonia..." Mega Man said with a toneless voice._

_Then, Dark Mega Man appeared and stabbed his Dark Sword in her chest. He only could saw that, his body didn't respond. He only could hear..._

"_Ge...Geo" Sonia said as he passed out._

"_Ahhh...poor Geo...ONLY IF YOU WERE MORE POWERFUL!!! HAHAHAHHA!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he started to laugh like a maniac._

_Then all transform in black. Mega Man only could think about that horrible __scene that he imagined. He knew that if he didn't defeat his brother, that scene would occur. Then he yelled._

"_NO!!! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!! I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!!! MY FAMILY!!! AND FOR SONIA!!!"_

_End of Mega Man's Mind_

Dark Mega Man was waiting for the precisely moment to stab his Dark Sword in Mega Man. Then, he said something to his brother...

"Any last words, brother?" Dark Mega Man asked very calmed.

"Only two. STAR FINALIZE!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he was covered by an orange with green Noise.

"Hehehe, it seems that my brother has revealed his new ability! EXPLENDID!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he prepared his Dark Sword for the new battle.

**Next...**

**Chapter 9:**** The 3 Finalizes And The Death**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the largest chapter that I have ever made. Please review and continue updating you all. See you in the probable last Chapter 9! See ya!**


	9. The 3 Finalizes and The Death

**Hi Fan****Fiction Members! This is HollowKU and this it's going to be the last chapter of Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings. Don't be sad, because I thought it for a while and there's going to be a second part for this fic, and the name it's…………..Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order!!!! YAHOO!!!! Yeah, yeah!!! Thanks, thanks!!! Well in this final chapter it's going to be the long battle between Mega Man and Dark Mega Man, and of course, the battle of the minions of Shade and Acid Ace's Team. Also this fic it's going to end in GeoXSonia. Well, that's all. And please review this last chapter please.**

**Now with the fic…**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Feelings**

**Final Chapter: The 3 Finalizes and The Death**

Mega Man was surrounded by some orange Noise with some green Noise, too. Dark Mega Man was waiting for his brother's transformation. He was impatient to see if his brother's new form was more powerful than the finalized forms, so he decided to "play" more time with him before he could eliminate his brother.

"COME ON!!! FINISH QUICKLY!!! I'M VERY IMPATIENT!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled a little angry and with his Dark Sword ready for the second round.

Then, Geo stopped to finalize. When the Noise stopped to surround him, it reveal a Mega Man with orange big hands, two horns in his helmet, orange and green armor and a green crystal in his chest, with the star symbol of his necklace, of course.

"STAR FINALIZE!!! ANDROMEDA!!!" Andromeda MM yelled.

"Andromeda?! HEHEHE!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY FUNNY!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he vanished and appeared in front of Andromeda MM and yelled.

"DIE!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he tried to clash Mega Man, but this one blocked the Dark Sword with his big orange hands.

"You fool..." Andromeda MM said with a coldly voice exactly like Solo, as he threw Dark Mega Man with a super human force.

"HEHEHEHE NOT BAD!!!! HOW ABOUT THIS!!!! BLACK END...!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he charged a dark ball in his hand.

"What a fool. Noise Force Big Bang..." Andromeda MM said coldly as he charged a giant green energy ball in his giant orange hand.

"GALAXY!!!!/ Nebula Blazer..."

Both brothers unleashed their attacks, but the NFB of Andromeda Mega Man was more powerful than the Black End Galaxy, so Dark Mega Man was hit by the Nebula Blazer...

"Arghhhh...this power...more powerful than the finalized forms?!" Dark Mega Man asked to himself with a toneless voice.

"This power..." Andromeda MM said now with his real tone. "IT'S GREAT!!!!" he yelled very happy.

"THIS FIGHT HASN'T FINISHED YET!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled angry as he tried to slash Mega Man with his Dark Sword, but Mega Man reacted and dodged it. But then, Mega Man yelled.

"TRIBE FINALIZE!!!!"

After yelling that, he was covered by green Noise, purple Noise and red Noise. Dark Mega Man stayed back, with his guard up.

"WHAT THE?! ANOTHER FINALIZE?!" Dark Mega Man asked as he looked angry, waiting for his brother to finish finalizing.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS...

Everyone was in the floor yelling because of the attack. Acid Ace and Rogue were the only who had strength at least to see their enemies. Acid Ace was worried. Geo was busy fighting with Shade, so he doesn't have time to help them. Also he was worried about two people important to him. Queen Tia and Jack. Jack was very special to him, but Queen Tia was more, because he loved her. He thought something in his mind.

_Acid Ace's Mind_

_Ace could see something that he recognized it very well. It was Queen Tia. Fore some odd reason, she was older than him, and she was with a baby in her arms. He looked at the baby. The baby had the same characteristics that he had. He was very happy. He instantly knew it. That baby was his son, and Queen Tia was his mother. Ace was very happy with that picture, but then, everywhere went black. Queen Tia and his baby disappeared. But then the present Queen Tia appeared. She was frightened. Frightened of Fox Devil and Dark Phantom, because they were charging a combo attack._

"_ACE!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!" Queen Tia yelled frightened._

"_QUEEN TIA!!!" Ace yelled as he ran where Queen Tia was._

_Then, Fox Devil and Dark Phantom unleashed their combo attack, and it hit Queen Tia before Ace could arrive where she was._

"_QUEEN TIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ace yelled as he started to cry._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Both Dark Phantom and Fox Devil started to laugh like maniacs._

_Then everyone disappeared. Then, with tears in his eyes, Ace stopped to thinking._

_End of Acid Ace's Mind_

"YOU BASTARDS!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HARM QUEEN TIA!!!!" Acid Ace said as he stand up.

"Ace..." Queen Virgo said with a toneless voice because of the pain.

FINALIZE!!!

BLACK ACID ACE!!!

Acid Ace finalized to fight Dark Mega Man's minions!

"This guy's right. The fight hasn't finished yet" Rogue said as he transformed into Rogue ZZ.

"We will fight, too!!!" Everyone yelled except Acid Ace, Rogue, Dark Phantom and Crimson FD.

"FOOLS!!! YOUR POWER IS TOO WEAK FOR US!!!" Crimson FD said as he materialized a sword.

"You guys stay here. Me and Rogue are going to fight with them" Black AA said.

"Do what you want, but that annoying Fox is mine" Rogue ZZ said as he vanished and appeared in front of Crimson FD and clashed his sword with Fox's one.

"Okay. That means that Dark Phantom is mine" Black AA said as he jumped and clashed his Laser Sword with Dark Phantom's Stick Sword.

They begun to fight with their own swords. Rogue ZZ VS Crimson FD, and Black AA VS Dark Phantom. The others could only see but, someone as ever, couldn't stay with his arms crossed...

"Oh come on! I'm going to fight too! Seeing is REALLY boring!" Jack Corvus said as he flew where the others where fighting.

"Jack's right! Come on! Let's go!" Harp Note yelled.

Everyone was tired because of the combo attack. But they had enough energy to unleash a last attack to Shade's minions. So they charged their best attacks and yelled...

"WICKED FLAME!!!"

"PULSE SONG!!!"

"HYDRO DRAGON!!!"

"TAURUS FLAME!!!"

"GEMINI THUNDER!!!"

"GORGON EYE!!!"

Everyone yelled as all of their attack combined, transforming the attack into a rainbow-color attack that hit Crimson FD and Dark Phantom...

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" Both of them yelled as they stayed in a paralyzed state.

"Rogue!! Now it's our turn!!" Black AA said as he charged two beams at his shoulders.

"You're right" Rogue ZZ said as he approached where Crimson FD was.

"WING LASER!!!"

"LAPLACE BLADE!!!"

"ARGHHHH!!!!! MAYBE I WAS DEFEATED....BUT MASTER SHADE IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Crimson FD yelled as he was deleted. Another light similar when they defeated Rhino Hulk appeared at his body and went up and went to an unknown location, as it disappeared at the horizon.

Dark Phantom was deleted, too. Well, only his EM Partner, Phantom. Hyde fell to the floor. He was angry because he was defeated. Then he looked at his enemies. They were very furious with him. Hyde thought it very well, and he only had one thing to do...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hyde yelled as a woman and he run way.

"Hmph...coward" Rogue ZZ said as he transformed into his original version.

"Hehehe, finally we...won..." Black AA said as he Trans Out because of the fatigue.

"Ace...you did everything you could...only to save me" Queen Virgo said.

"I did it because...I love you, Tia" Ace said.

"I love you too, Ace" Queen Virgo said.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but, did you forget that Geo's in trouble?!" Jack Corvus said.

"You're right!!! We have to go where Geo is!!!" Ace yelled as he fell to the floor.

"ACE!!!" Everyone yelled except Solo.

"...But I'm too tired to EM Wave Change again..." Ace said.

"Don't worry, Ace! I'm going to load you were Geo is!" Taurus Fire said.

"Thanks...Bud" Ace said as he fainted.

"Well, we have to move quickly. Follow me" Rogue said as he dashed in the Wave Road where Geo was, with the rest of the group following him.

MEANWHILE WITH GEO AND SHADE...

"TRIBE FINALIZE!!! LE MU!!!" Mega Man yelled as he made another special Finalize.

When the Finalize process stopped, Dark Mega Man could see Mega Man, in a new type of armor, with a horn in his helmet, his hands were made from EM Waves, and he had a purple armor in his chest, with the Star symbol and in his helmet, the Mu symbol.

"Le Mu?! Well, maybe you had some opportunity with the Andromeda Noise, but this time I WILL CRUSH YOU!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he used his Dark Sword to hit Le Mu MM, but he failed.

"Hmph...pathetic...now who's the weak one?" Le Mu MM said with a coldly voice, making Dark Mega Man to angry.

"SHUT UP!!! DARK SWORD!!! DARK SLASH!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he ran where Mega Man was, but...

"Hmph...Materialized Sword" Le Mu MM said as he materialized a giant broadsword and clashed it with Shade's Dark Sword.

They started to have a sword fight (like Geo and Solo in the Chapter 4), but the status of the two warriors said that Le Mu MM was with more advantage. After some minutes, they stopped to fighting...

"ARGHH!!! OKAY I'M TIRED OF THIS!!!! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he summoned two crimson balls. One was black and the other was red.

"Hmph...Noise Force Big Bang..." Le Mu MM said as he charged a purple ball in his left hand.

Then Le Mu MM noticed that his friends had arrived to the scene...

"Hey, is that...Geo?!" Harp Note asked.

"But his armor looks different, he looks like..." Ace said

"LE MU!!!!" Rogue yelled as everyone looked him. "It seems that Mega Man got a new finalized form" he finished.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!! PREPARE TO FEEL THE POWER OF THE TWO NOISE FORCE BIG BANGS!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he fused the two balls to create a Dark Ball. "BLACKED ENDAIA GALASER!!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he unleashed a giant beam of black and red color.

"...Wrath of Mu" Le Mu MM said as he unleashed the purple beam attack and it hit the Final attack of Dark Mega Man.

The two attacks hit and it created a huge explosion that destroyed some buildings in Echo Ridge. Geo's friends couldn't see what happened to Geo or to Shade. Then Dark Mega Man was very tired because of his final attack. He thought that Geo was destroyed by that attack. But when he was at the point to celebrate his victory, a strange being appeared from the smoke. That being was too fast that he dissipated the smoke of the explosion, giving the visibility to Geo's friends. When Dark Mega Man saw the strange being, for the first time in his life, he felt nervous. That being was: Mega Man. Then Mega Man grabbed with his hands the neck of Dark Mega Man. Dark Mega Man noticed that Mega Man's hands were claws.

"But...HOW?!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Meteor Finalize...Crimson Dragon...that's the answer to your question" Crimson Dragon MM said very calmed.

Now Mega Man had a different armor. He had the wings of the Crimson Dragon, with claws instead of hands. He had a special armor made of Crimson. His helmet was with a dragon-shaped form.

"Now...brother...it's time to PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" Crimson Dragon MM yelled as he put his claws near to Dark Mega Man's neck.

"But Geo...Are you aware that you're going to kill your brother? A human being? I'm still human after all, so could you kill me, a human in order to save the world?" Dark Mega Man said with an evil smile.

"!!!!!!" Crimson Dragon MM expressed as he enter to his senses.

Dark Mega Man was right. He was still a human being. So, he could kill a human in order to save the world? Was that the right thing? Kill? No, Mega Man was not like his brother. So the right thing to do was...

"...I will spare your life..." Crimson Dragon MM said as he left Dark Mega Man, and they both Trans Out because the fight was over. "I'm not going to kill you, because you're still a human. A real hero doesn't kill" he finished as he walked where his friends were.

**(A/N: Everyone Trans Out, so ANYBODY is in his EM Wave Form...for now XD)**

"Geo!!!" Sonia yelled as he called Geo where she was.

"Hey g..." Geo couldn't finish talking because he sensed a EM Wave Change from behind. It was Shade.

"IF I CANNOT DEFEAT YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!!! KILLING SONIA!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he dashed where Sonia was and he was going to stab his Dark Sword in her chest.

"GEO!!!!!!!!!" Sonia yelled frightened as she closed her eyes.

Then she heard a sound. A sound similar that someone stabbed a sword in someone's chest. She thought that she was that person, but she didn't feel pain. Then she opened her eyes, and see Dark Mega Man, with a shock face. Then she looked at his chest. A sword was stabbed on it. Then she looked and found that Mega Man stabbed a Long Sword in his brother's chest.

"Try to kill me if you want, but...DON'T EVEN THINK TO TOUCH SONIA!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he stabbed his Long Sword deeper in his brother's chest.

"Hehehehe...arghh...if I was going to die...I'm glad...arghh...that my murderer was you...brother...arghhhh...well...it's time to go...goodbye Geo...brother...ARGHHHHH!!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he passed out, but he Trans Out, and his body fell in Geo's arms.

"..........." Geo expressed looking at Shade's body.

Geo was shocked. He had a dead body in his arms. His brother's body. He couldn't believe it. He killed a human being. Then he looked to Sonia, and said...

"Did I do the right thing...?" Geo said with tears in his eyes.

Sonia walked where he was and tried to cheer him up...

"There was no other option, Geo. Besides, sooner or later Shade would be killed" Sonia said trying to help Geo. "The only thing we can do for him is to bury his body. Only for respect" she finished.

After some hours, they find a good place to bury Shade's body. When they buried it, they put some flowers. Purple flowers, and they put a grave. The words of the grave were:

SHADE STELAR

THE DARK BROTHER

ONE WEEK LATER...

Geo and his friends planned to go to Alohaha to pass a beautiful day. Even Solo accepted to go. Maybe he was too tired and he needed to relax. Geo was putting all his stuff in his bag, ready to go to Alohaha...

"Hey kid, are you ready?" Omega-Xis said as he materialized next to Geo.

"Yeah, IT'S BEACH TIME!!!!" Geo yelled very happy.

AT ALOHAHA...

Everyone spent a really enjoyable time in Alohaha. Geo was playing with Jack and Bud. Solo was alone as ever, but he enjoyed the beach even a little. Ace and Queen Tia were kissing every time. Luna and Sonia were talking about...well...about girl stuff.

AT NIGHT...

Everyone helped to make a bonfire (like in the events of MMSF 3 at Alohaha). They saw how beautiful the night was. Geo was enjoying that moment. Then he saw Sonia. She was enjoying the time too. But he looked at her and recognized that she looked beautiful. He realized something, too, so he stand up and said...

"Sonia, can I talk to you a minute?" Geo asked.

"Sure" Sonia replied with a smile.

Then they both headed where they were some time ago, the port of Alohaha...

"Do you remember when we were here?" Geo asked.

"Of course! That night was really beautiful, and you were scared of the ocean haha" Sonia said as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, but now I'm not frighten" Geo said.

"It seems that you have grown up a little, Geo" Sonia said.

"Well, I have to act like a man when Shade kidnapped you, but, I was really worried about you" Geo said.

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"Of course! You are my friend after all! And my Brother!" Geo said.

"Thanks Geo. For saving me" Sonia said with a smile.

"Sonia, I was thinking for a long time, but I finally found the answer" Geo said looking at the sky.

"What were you thinking?" Sonia asked.

"I was thinking...this..." Geo said as he kissed Sonia in her lips.

They were kissing for 2 minutes or more, and then Geo released Sonia.

"Sonia, I love you" Geo said.

"I love you too, Geo" Sonia said as she kissed Geo in his lips.

Then they sit at the port, looking at the sky and the beautiful shooting stars, thinking in the future. Geo was happy. He finally discovered the feelings of love.

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE...

A strange being saw all the battle between Geo and Shade. He was impressed with the abilities of both brothers, so in his mind he was thinking in one of them...

"Shade Stelar...what a warrior...maybe he will be useful for my plans...hehehe" The strange being said as he laughed a bit.

**END OF MEGA MAN STAR FORCE: THE FEELINGS**

**Well, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry about the end of the fic. You will see what happen in the second part of this spectacular story: Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order. See you in my next fic!**

**HollowKU**


End file.
